Such a clever Masquerade
by ky-lin
Summary: Eine „Damals, als wir noch jung waren“-Geschichte in der die Marauder noch am wenigsten Chaos verursachen.
1. A Change in Weather

Story: Such a Clever Masquerade

Kapitel 1: A Change in Weather

Autor: ky-lin feat. Chantal

Rating: P6

Datum: 01. Juli 2004

Danksagungen: Wir werden JKR danken, sobald sie das nächste Buch fertig hat.

Credits: Dass die Charaktere und Settings nicht uns gehören, müssen wir hier ja nicht erwähnen, wer käme schon auf die Idee, dass wir JKR sein könnten? Die Chefin (räusper) hat nur die engl. Version der Bücher gelesen und somit manchmal selbst Übersetzungen gebastelt oder das Original gelassen. Alle unbekannten Settings und Zeugs gehören uns. Manches ist verzerrt und ausgeschmückt und alle Charaktere wurden von uns persönlich fehlinterpretiert. Wir spielen hier nur und verdienen kein Geld.

Wünsche: Dass Sirius nicht tot ist. Außerdem sind wir auf Reviews und Liebesgeständnisse immer mental vorbereitet. Ebenso auf Geldgeschenke und neue Schuhe (Größe 39). Am liebsten sind uns aber eigene Ideen und Einmischungen! Es ist nicht so, dass wir uns nicht Gedanken über die Wünsche vorbeibummelnder Leser mache... manchmal fällt's auch auf!

xxx

_Diagon Alley; Mitte August 1975  
  
_**I. A Change in Weather**  
  
„Der Dachboden", sagte der Buchhändler mit einem Nicken. „Ja, ja. Am besten der Dachboden, Mr Black. Ist ein wenig schummrig dort, zugegeben. Aber Sie sind ja nicht allein."Er öffnete eine Tür, die eine düstere Treppe hinauf führte.  
Sirius Black war nicht überrascht. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass seine Arbeit bei Flourish & Blotts vor allem aus dem Herumrücken alter, staubiger Bücher bestehen würde, aber er konnte nicht wählerisch sein, schließlich brauchte er das Geld. Es war schwerer als gedacht, außerhalb seines finstren Elternhauses zurecht zu kommen und das obwohl die Potters ihn unterstützten wo es nur ging. Aber jetzt, als Sirius schon beinahe aufgegeben hatte, tauchte ein plötzlicher Lichtblick auf. Sein Onkel Alphard hatte ihm eine erstaunliche Summe an Gold vererbt, er brauchte nur noch abzuwarten, bis er auf das Geld zugreifen konnte und bis dahin musste er eben jobben. Es konnte ja nicht so schlimm sein, ein paar Ferienwochen auf einem zugestaubten Dachboden zu verbringen, dachte er, als er die letzte Treppenstufe erreichte und sich umsah. Es war ein muffliges Labyrinth aus Bergen von Enzyklopädien, die man ohne Zauberstab vermutlich nicht mal anheben konnte.  
Es schien kein einziges Fenster zu geben – oder doch... Sirius schlängelte sich zwischen ein paar Büchertürmen hindurch, bis er einen angenehm frischen Luftzug auf dem Gesicht spürte, der von einem winzigen Fenster kam. Vor dem Fenster stand ein hoher, hässlicher Stuhl auf dem ein Mädchen saß und Erdbeeren aus einer kleinen Schale auf dem Fensterbrett aß. Das Mädchen hatte langes, rotbraunes Haar, das im schräg fallenden Sonnenlicht glitzerte, über ihre Schultern fiel trotz der Sommerwärme ein dicker, langer Schal, außerdem trug sie an jedem Ohr drei teuer aussehende Stecker. Sie musste sehr hübsch sein, wahrscheinlich jünger als er.  
Sirius beschloss, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und räusperte sich laut.  
„Hey?!"Das Mädchen fuhr erschrocken herum und Sirius wäre über die Rauheit und Tiefe ihrer Stimme erschrocken gewesen, hätte er nicht im selben Augenblick gemerkt, dass sie ein Junge war.  
„Sorry", sagte Sirius lächelnd. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Arbeitest du auch hier?"  
Er starrte ihn an. Sein Gesicht war wenig mädchenhaft, er hatte hohe Wangenknochen und müde Augen, aber seine Nase hätte jedes Mädchen, das sich auch nur ein kleines Bisschen aus ihrem Gesicht machte, vor Neid erblassen lassen.  
„Nein", kam die Antwort. „Aber wenn du wissen willst, wie ich heiße, frag ruhig."  
„Wenn du nicht arbeitest, was machst du dann hier?", fragte Sirius.  
Der verdächtig nach Mädchen aussehende Junge sah Sirius an, schaute dann auf die angebissene Erdbeere und dann wieder auf Sirius. „Was glaubst du?"  
„Erdbeeren essen?"  
„Falsch, nächster Versuch."  
„Ach, richtig."Sirius griff nach der Schüssel und schob sich eine Erdbeere in den Mund. „Du hast ja gar keine Erdbeeren mehr."  
Der Junge schaute Sirius wie gebannt beim Essen zu, bis keine Erdbeere mehr übrig war. „Und?"  
„Und was?", fragte Sirius gereizt. War ja leicht, den Kerl rumzuschubsen. Es würde ein schöner Sommer werden, wenn er einen persönlichen Diener hatte. Weicheier waren ja so praktisch... und nervtötend. Wie Peter.  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen und Sirius schwante Schreckliches.  
„Und, hast du die mit den Maden auch mitgegessen?", fragte der Junge schließlich.  
Angewidert spuckte Sirius in die leere Schüssel. Okay, als Hund hatte er schon ekligere Sachen im Mund gehabt. „Hast du das mit Absicht getan?"  
Mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln hob der Junge die Schultern an.  
„Naja... die Idee war nicht schlecht", gab Sirius zu. „Aber das kriegst du irgendwann zurück."  
„Gut, dass ich hier nicht arbeite", meinte der Junge und schaute wieder verträumt zum Fenster hinaus.  
Eigentlich hätte jetzt einer den anderen nach dem Namen fragen müssen, aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund waren beide zu stur.  
„Was macht man eigentlich den ganzen Tag, wenn man hier arbeitet?", fragte Sirius nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens.  
„Woher soll ich das wissen, seh ich so aus als würd ich hier arbeiten?"  
„Was würdest du denn sonst hier tun?"  
„Mich verstecken."  
„Klar", knurrte Sirius. „Und vor wem?"  
„Vor meiner Mutter, vor dem dem die Erdbeeren gehört haben, vor dem dem der Schal gehört hat, vor dem dem die Schüssel gehört hat, vor meinen Geschwistern und vor den Ergebnissen meines MP-Tests."  
In mindestens zwei dieser Punkte konnte sich Sirius mit ihm identifizieren, das waren das Versteckspiel mit der Mutter und das mit den Geschwistern. Wegen den Ergebnissen seines MP-Tests, dem Test zur Messung des Magischen Potentials, hatte er sich allerdings nie Sorgen gemacht.  
„Außerdem", fügte der Junge hinzu, „bist du Mittäter was die Erdbeeren angeht. Und deine Fingerabdrücke sind auf der Schüssel. Ich kann dich jeder Zeit verklagen und dich bei _deiner_ Mutter verpetzen."  
„Erstens war es Mundraub und was meine Mutter angeht, könnte mir nichts weniger egal sein."  
„Warum?"Er beugte sich neugierig vor.  
Sirius zögerte. Sollte er ihm jetzt seine Lebensgeschichte erzählen? „Das geht dich nichts an."  
„Los, los. Ich hab Zeit."  
„Du erinnerst mich an irgendwen...", murmelte Sirius. „An irgendwen Furchtbaren..."  
„An deine Mutter?"  
„Wenn es so wäre, hätte ich dich schon längst aus dem Fenster geschmissen!"  
„Hm... du bist nicht so gut auf deine Mutter zu sprechen, was?", bohrte der andere hartnäckig.  
Sirius warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „Könntest du endlich aufhören, über meine Mutter zu reden?"  
„Warum?"  
„Darum!"  
„Warum?"  
„Darum!"  
„Warum?"  
„Ommmmm...", erklang es plötzlich aus den staubigen Schatten.  
Sirius und der andere Junge zuckten zusammen.  
„Hey... Warst du das?", fragte der Junge den kopfschüttelnden Sirius mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Ja? Ich dachte schon, hier spuckt's!"  
„Nein, ich war's nicht! Kannst du ein Kopfschütteln nicht von einem Nicken unterscheiden?"  
„Heißt das, dass ich es war?"  
„Nein, glaub ich nicht, das klang eher wie der Kreacher meiner Träume: mit abgedrehtem Genick!"  
„Ist Kreacher deine Mutter?"  
Sirius schnaufte schwer und versuchte die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten, obwohl er bereits erste Zuckungen in seiner Zauberstabhand bekam. Statt auf den nervigen, mädchenhaften Jungen loszugehen, ging er in die andere Richtung, auf das Geräusch zu, das aus einer besonders dunklen Bücherecke kam.  
Er rechnete mit allem außer einem madenzerfressenen Erdbeerzombie. Deshalb erschrak er sehr, als hinter ihm der fremde Junge einen Aha-Effekt erlitt. Für den Jungen war das nicht so schlimm wie es sich anhört. Für Sirius schon.

xxx  
Ein paar Kilometer von Flourish & Blotts enfernt, saß in einem düsteren Zimmer ein 13-jähriger Junge in einer teuren schwarzen Robe. Die warme Augustsonne wurde von überschweren Brokatvorhängen ausgesperrt und nur ein einzelner Lichtstrahl fand den Weg durch die breiten Vorhangfalten direkt auf ein halb-beschriebenes Stück Pergament.  
In diesem Haus war es immer düster, egal ob die Vorhänge geöffnet waren oder nicht. Je mehr Sonne ins Haus schien, desto dunkler wurden die Schatten bis sie so schwarz waren wie die Stimmung im Haus in diesen Tagen.  
Das Haus nannte man Grimmauld Place 12. Der Junge mit der Rabenfeder in der Hand hieß Regulus Black. Mit effektvoller, roter Tinte schrieb er in geraden, schlichten Buchstaben den letzten Satz: „Komm nie wieder zurück, Bruder, denn für uns hast Du nie existiert, Sirius Black.!"Er unterschrieb, dachte dann kurz nach und fügte hinzu: „PS: Und Deine Erbschaft gehört jetzt mir!"Ätsch, dachte er und rollte das Pergament zusammen. Endlich Einzelkind.  
Wie gerufen landete seine Eule Jorniwet auf dem Fensterbrett und schlüpfte zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch ins Zimmer. Bei ihr war eine Schleiereule, die sich in diesem Haus nicht gerade wohl zu fühlen schien. Sie ließ einen Brief auf den Schreibtisch fallen und flog sofort wieder davon.  
Regulus warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Brief. „Hogwarts", murmelte er. „Natürlich, es wird wieder Zeit."  
Dann band er die Pergamentrolle an Jorniwet Bein und gab ihr einen Keks mit auf die Reise.  
„Der Brief ist an den Verräter, der sich mein Bruder schimpft... Naja, du weißt wen ich meine."  
Jorniwet schuhute leise und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Mit einem Schritt stand er wieder an seinem Schreibtisch und nahm den Brief von Hogwarts. Während er ihn öffnete, verließ er sein Zimmer und ging hinunter in den Salon, wo er seine Mutter vermutete.  
Vor der großen Tür zögerte Regulus allerdings und lauschte. Gerade war irgendetwas mit Schwung gegen die andere Seite der Tür geknallt. Seine Mutter schien ein wenig verstimmt zu sein.  
Da er wusste, dass er nicht der Grund für ihre Verstimmung sein konnte (denn es gab immer einen viel besseren Grund), klopfte er furchtlos an die Tür um seiner Mutter damit zu signalisieren, dass er kurz davor war, einzutreten und sie nun bitte nichts mehr in Richtung Tür schleudern sollte.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte Stille im Salon. Dann: „Was?"  
Vorsichtig öffnete Regulus die Tür und trat ein. Ihm bot sich ein nicht ungewöhnliches Bild: Vor dem riesigen Wandteppich, der den weitverzweigten Stammbaum der Familie Black zeigte, stand Regulus' Mutter, ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. „Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig um Zeuge zu werden, wie ein weiteres schandhaftes Mitglied der reinblütigen Familie Black aus unserer Erinnerung gelöscht wird, Regulus, mein nun einziger Sohn", sagte Mrs Black und wandte sich wieder dem Stammbaum zu.  
„Wer ist es diesmal, Mutter?", fragte er.  
„Das weißt du doch genau, Junge! Wer hat uns den verraten, verlassen, unsere Bemühungen und unsere elterliche Zuneigung in den Wind geschlagen? Wer hat den Ruf der Familie in den Schmutz gezogen indem er sein reines Blut verleugnete, dass er uns zu verdanken hat?"  
Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln stahl sich auf Regulus' Gesicht. „Ach ja. Ich dachte es mir. Ich wollte nur seinen Namen nicht vor Ihnen aussprechen, Mutter."Er neigte respektvoll den Kopf.  
Seine Mutter erhob den Zauberstab. „Diese Schande!"  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Regulus, sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen, aber stattdessen schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab eine kleine rote Kugel, die einen bestimmten Punkt auf dem Wandteppich zum Glimmen brachte. Amüsiert betrachtete Regulus, wie sich der Name Sirius Black langsam selbst verzehrte.  
„Gestorben ist er! Inexistent in meinen Augen. Unwürdig des Fleisches und des Blutes, das ich ihm schenkte. Sein reines Blut, dem er sich als unwürdig erwies, sollte vergossen werden! Nicht besser als ein Gossenkind. Eine gestorbene Kreatur..."  
„Apropos gestorbene Kreatur", unterbrach sie Regulus. „Wissen Sie, wo sich der Hauself aufhält?"  
Mit seiner Erwähnung trat besagter Hauself hinter einem Chintz-Sofa hervor und verneigte sich tief.  
„Bist du deswegen hergekommen?", fragte Mrs Black.  
„Nicht nur."Regulus faltete den Brief auseinander. „Der Brief von Hogwarts ist angekommen, mit einer Liste neuer Bücher. Wann werden wir wieder in die Winkelgasse gehen?"  
„Du wirst nächsten Mittwoch deinen Vater begleiten, wenn er in Knockturn Alley zu tun hat."  
„Ja, Mutter."Regulus wandte sich dem Hauselfen zu. „Steht das Essen bereit?"  
„In der Küche, Master", antwortete der Hauself mit einer Verbeugung.  
„Warum in der Küche? Hast du jemals jemanden von uns zum Essen in die Küche runtergehen sehen?"  
„Nein, Master, niemals, Master! Kreacher wird Ihre Mahlzeit sofort in das Esszimmer bringen!"  
Mrs Black, die sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt hatte, lächelte zufrieden und legte ihrem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Man erkennt deine hervorragenden Manieren im Umgang mit deinen Untergebenen, Regulus."  
Er lächelte stolz.

xxx


	2. No such Place as Home

Story: Such a Clever Masquerade

Kapitel 2: No Such Place as Home

Autor: ky-lin feat. Chantal

Datum: 10. Juli 2004

Credits: Dass die Charaktere und Settings nicht uns gehören, müssen wir hier ja nicht erwähnen, wer käme schon auf die Idee, dass wir JKR sein könnten? Alle unbekannten Settings und Zeugs gehören uns. Manches ist verzerrt und ausgeschmückt und alle Charaktere wurden von uns persönlich fehlinterpretiert. Wir spielen hier nur und verdienen kein Geld.

xxx  
_Diagon Alley; Mitte August 1975_  
**II. No such Place as Home**  
  
„Na, bist du immer so schreckhaft?", fragte der namenlose Junge der kein Mädchen war.  
„Wer kriegt hier Schreikrämpfe sobald sein Hirn anfängt zu funktionieren?", fragte Sirius zurück und rieb sich die Beule an seinem Hinterkopf, auf den von all den Büchern, die ihn getroffen hatten, ein besonders Kantiges gefallen war.  
„Sowas nennt man Aha-Effekt", belehrte ihn der Junge.  
Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und sie gingen relativ friedlich zusammen die Winkelgasse entlang. Sie hatten Flourish & Blotts zusammen verlassen als der Laden schloss. Im Laufe des Tages hatten sie, eher unabsichtlich, den Dachboden noch mehr verwüstet als er jemals gewesen war, teilweise deshalb, weil Sirius vor Schreck mehrere riesige Bücherstapel zu Fall gebracht hatte.  
„Ich hab mich auch erschrocken", warf plötzlich jenes Mädchen ein, das die Sache erst ins Rollen gebracht hatte. „Nicht, dass ich nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte, dass ihr mich hören würdet bei meinen Meditationen", ergänzte sie und starrte die beiden aus ihren riesigen Brillengläsern hypnotisierend an.  
„Wie?", fragte Sirius nach. „Woher wusstest du, dass wir uns erschrecken würden? Und wenn du es wusstest, warum hast du uns nicht gewarnt?"  
„Das Schicksal darf man nicht verändern", erwiderte sie, geradezu empört über so viel Unwissenheit. Dann streckte sie ihm ohne Vorwarnung die Hand hin. „Mein Name ist Sybill Trelawney, Ururenkelin der großen Seherin Cassandra Trelawney. Aber ich arbeite bei Flourish & Blotts um mir eine TÜV- geprüfte Kristallkugel mit einer 2x8xnx12x1856-Auflösung leisten zu können. Versteht ihr?"  
„Nein", sagte Sirius, dem immer noch die Hand geschüttelt wurde, obwohl sie mittlerweile weitergegangen waren.  
„Du arbeitest überhaupt nicht da", warf der andere Junge ein. „Du sitzt nur die ganze Zeit in der Ecke und meditierst."  
„Sei froh dass ich dich nicht verpetze, wenn du den ganzen Tag da oben rumhockst und gestohlenes Essen isst."  
„Und mein Name ist Sirius", sagte selbiger um das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Da erzählst du mir nichts Neues, das wusste ich schon, als du geboren wurdest", meinte Sibyll, obwohl sie nicht viel älter war als Sirius selbst. Mit einer raschen Bewegung riss sie eine Hand, die sie taub geschüttelt hatte, zu sich. „Hah!", rief sie triumphierend. „Was für eine große Familie du hast!"Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr sie, immer noch im Gehen, die Linien seiner Hand nach.  
„Mir wollte sie auch immer aus der Hand lesen", erklärte der Junge mit der hübschen Nase. „Aber die war zu dreckig."  
„Du hast einen Bruder!", rief Sybill und schabte mit ihren langen Fingernägeln auf Sirius' Handfläche herum. „Er liebt dich! Deine Zukunft wird von deiner Familie geprägt sein! Und deinem Bruder wird eine große Karriere bevorstehen als Premierminister der Muggel-Regierung!"  
„Erstens bezweifle ich das, zweitens: Warum steht das Schicksal meines Bruders in _meiner _Hand?"  
Unbeeindruckt fuhr Sybill fort: „Dein Leben lang wirst du verfolgt von einem schmutzigen, gammligen Dieb, der einen Fruchtbarkeitsmantel trägt! Doch es ist ein langes, unbeschwertes Leben in Freiheit, nur dein Patenkind wird eine verzogene, hässliche, von Narben gezeichnete, fette Tussi sein, die ständig bei dir wohnen will. Deine leidenschaftliche Freundin wird dich vor allem in Vollmondnächten in Verzückung versetzen, und du wirst es nicht glauben, aber: Sie hat Reißzähne!"  
Sirius riss ihr seine Hand weg, aber Sibyll lächelte ihn nur mitleidig an.  
„Wie das Schicksal mir eben mitteilte, muss ich an der nächsten Straßenecke abbiegen", sagte sie plötzlich und bog grußlos ab.  
„Wie weit ist es jetzt noch?", fragte Sirius, dem außer dem Kopf nun auch die Hand weh tat.  
„Stell dich nicht so an, sei froh, dass ich dich überhaupt mit nach hause nehme", entgegnete der andere. „Das mach ich nur, weil du verletzt und obdachlos bist."  
„Er hofft nur, dass er wieder ins Haus darf, wenn er jemanden mitbringt!", kam Sibylls Stimme aus der Seitenstraße, in die sie eben verschwunden war.  
Kurz bevor sie Gringotts, die Zaubererbank, erreichten, bogen sie in eine dunkle, heruntergekommene Gasse ein. Erst bei näherem Hinsehen bemerkte Sirius, dass die Gasse gar nicht so heruntergekommen, sondern der abschreckende Anblick gewollt war. Das sollte wohl die Leute fern halten, die in all den Geschäften, die sich ausschließlich mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigten, nichts zu suchen hatten.  
„Und hier wohnst du?", fragte Sirius, leicht irritiert.  
„Ist doch schön hier, sobald man sich an die Ratten, die Dunkelheit und die Feuchtigkeit gewöhnt hat. Mein Vater sagt immer, solange keine Toten auf der Straße liegen, gibt es keinen Grund, wegzuziehen."  
Sirius musste sich eingestehen, dass es in seinem Elternhaus auch nicht viel freundlicher ausgesehen hatte. Vielleicht war es hier sogar besser, zumindest war Kreacher nicht in der Nähe. Aber er hätte gut hier her gepasst (vielleicht hätten ihn die Ratten gefressen).  
Aus den dunklen Nischen wurden sie von misstrauischen Augenpaaren beobachtet. Allesamt gehörten zu Menschen, die irgendwie rußig und verbraucht wirkten, so verfallen wie die Häuser dieser Straße. Sirius konnte nicht glauben, dass die sonnige, freundliche Winkelgasse nur ein paar Meter entfernt lag.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du in einem Slum wohnst", meinte Sirius unsicher. Er war das Düstere von Zuhause gewohnt, aber das Verfallene, der Schmutz der Gegend, war bisher so weit von ihm weg gewesen, dass er nie wirklich realisiert hatte, dass es existierte. Er hatte nie wirklich bemerkt, dass er Mitglied einer ausgesprochen wohlhabenden Familie war. Trotzdem wollte er nicht zurück. Diese Umgebung war wirklicher, realistischer und ehrlicher als die Atmosphäre seines Elternhauses. Das war das wahre Leben!  
„Das ist kein Slum!", verteidigte sich der andere Junge, der keinen Namen hatte, aber aussah wie ein Mädchen. Zumindest aus der Ferne betrachtet. „Glaubst du, ich wohn in 'nem Slum? Seh ich so aus?"  
„Äh... Ich kenne sonst keine Leute die in Slums wohnen."  
„Du kennst auch jetzt noch niemanden! Knockturn Alley ist _kein _Slum! Die Leute neigen hier eben etwas öfter ein bisschen zu _dunkleren _Künste..."  
„Na und, bei uns zuhause werden nur Dunkle Künste verwendet! Und trotzdem haben wir keine Ratten!"  
„Wir haben auch kein Ratten, das sind Jarveys!"  
„Noch schlimmer", murmelte Sirius. Die vierbeinigen Wesen, die sich an einer Straßenecke über eine Ratte stritten, waren tatsächlich Jarveys. Diese Tiere glichen übergroßen Frettchen, die zwar der Sprache mächtig waren, sich aber praktisch nur in Schimpfwörtern artikulierten. Eines der Jarveys schnappte sich die Ratte und sprang mit einem: „Jippie-yeah-yeah!" und einem Kopfsprung auf einen geschlossenen Gullydeckel (den Sirius gerade fürsorglich geschlossen hatte, damit niemand hineinfiel). Die anderen Jarveys kringelten sich vor Lachen.  
„Du solltest dir in dieser Straße keine Freunde machen", kommentierte der fremde Junge das Geschehen. „Feinde auch nicht. Schieb also keine Gullydeckel zu. Und auf auch nicht. Fass einfach gar nichts an, solange du nicht Heimvorteil hast. In einem Guerilla-Krieg gegen Jarveys hast du keine Chance, würde Che Guevara jetzt sagen."  
„Du meinst, diese Jarveys lieben mich jetzt?"  
„Nein, sie vergöttern dich", meinte der Junge und betrachtete skeptisch die Gruppe von Jarveys, die um Sirius herum einen Freudentanz aufführten. „Hau'n wir lieber ab."  
Sirius wurde etwas mulmig zumute, vor allem als er das bewusstlose Jarvey mit der Ratte auf dem Gullydeckel liegen sah. Ein weibliches (es trug eine rosa Schleife um die Schwanzspitze) Jarvey stand neben dem Bewusstlosen und schrie: „Du hast mich mit einer Ratte betrogen! Du anstandsloses Weichei! Du Wüstling! Denkst du nicht an die Kinder?!"  
Sirius machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte dem fremden Jungen hinterher. Die eben noch feiernden Jarveys stritten sich inzwischen wieder laut schimpfend um die Ratte.  
„Und es gibt doch Ratten in Knockturn Alley!", keuchte Sirius, als er den anderen Jungen eingeholt hatte.  
Dieser war mittlerweile vor einem kleinen Laden stehen geblieben.  
Das Schaufenster war schmutzig und passte sich damit perfekt dem Rest der Straße an. In das Fensterglas waren Buntglasstückchen eingelassen, die einen Schriftzug bildeten: „La Vedriera Vieja". Darunter stand in abgeblätterten, stumpfen Goldbuchstaben: „Bijouterie". Auf ehemals schwarzem, inzwischen grauem, Samttuch lagen Unmengen von Ringen, Ketten, Fibeln und Spangen willkürlich verstreut.  
Sirius atmete auf. Er hatte sich sonstwas in den hiesigen Schaufenstern vorgestellt, aber immerhin war es nur Schmuck. Gestohlener, unechter, geschmuggelter Schmuck vielleicht, aber nur Schmuck.  
Vorsichtig öffnete der noch immer namenlose Junge die schmale, wurmstichige Tür und trat langsam ein, als würde er vorhaben, sich möglichst unauffällig zu benehmen um dann den Laden auszurauben.  
„Du wohnst aber schon hier, oder?", fragte Sirius nochmals und folgte ihm genauso unauffällig auffällig.  
Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu und als er sich umdrehte, stand auf der Tür: „Hier kommst du nie mehr raus!" Nein, natürlich stand das nicht dort! Sirius war nur leicht verunsichert, sodass seine Phantasie mit ihm durchging.  
Er rieb sich einmal kurz die Augen um zu lesen was wirklich dort stand: „Verfluchte Juwelen in allen Fassungen für jede unangenehme Gelegenheit".  
Der Raum war klein und vollgestopft mit Glitzerkram, der überraschend hübsch funkelte, dafür dass er angeblich verflucht war. Auch wenn die Spiegelleisten fast blind waren, konnte man durch die staubbedeckten Vitrinen noch gut hindurchsehen. Da das Schaufenster mit einem schwarzen Vorhang verhangen war, strahlten nur alte, silberne Kutschenlampen ihr schummriges Licht aus und brachten die kräftigen Farben der Samteinlagen zum Schimmern. Irgendetwas an der Atmosphäre des Raumes kam Sirius unangenehm bekannt vor.  
Abgelenkt von dieser anregenden Umgebung, bemerkte Sirius erst jetzt den auf dem Boden hockenden Jungen. Er war etwa zwölf Jahre alt, hatte rotbraune Haare und riesige, haselnussbraune Augen. Auf den Knien balancierte er eine schwarze Samtschachtel in die Silberringe mit glitzernden bunten Steinen sortiert waren.  
„Seth, lass das Zeug!", sagte der erste namenlose Junge.  
„Halt die Klappe, Dung", entgegnete Seth und stellte die Schachtel schwungvoll an ihren Platz zurück. „Má hat gesagt, ich soll aufpassen. Und du solltest besser verschwinden! Wenn sie sieht, dass du wieder reingekommen bist, tötet sie dich. Wer ist das?"  
„Ein Freund", antwortete der Junge, der jetzt endlich einen Namen hatte. Er hieß Dung!  
„Das ist doch nicht dein richtiger Name, oder?", warf Sirius entsetzt ein, aber er wurde ignoriert.  
„_Dein _Freund?", rief Seth mit noch größer werdenden Augen.  
„_Ein _Freund!", fuhr Dung ihn an.  
„Natürlich. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du mehr Freunde hättest! Warum nicht eine Freundin, wie andere Leute auch?"  
Sirius begann, sich leicht übergangen zu fühlen und ärgerte sich zudem über die schamlosen und noch dazu unberechtigten Bemerkungen von Seth. „Ich hoffe, das ist dein Bruder, Dung. Sonst sehe ich mich nämlich gezwungen, ihn mit einer dieser Ketten zu erwürgen!"  
„Es ist mein Bruder, aber du darfst ihn trotzdem erwürgen. Es reicht aber auch, wenn du ihm die Kette nur umhängst, sie erwürgt ihn von selbst."  
„Ihr versteht euch echt blendend", bemerkte Seth grinsend.  
Dung holte Luft, um etwas Unfreundliches zu erwidern, aber er kam nicht dazu.  
Eine Tür am Ende des Raumes flog auf und krachte gegen die dahinter stehende, weiße Vitrine, deren Glas klirrend zu Bruch ging.  
Eine kleine, schlanke Frau stand in der Tür. Sie war noch keine 40 Jahre alt und hatte hochgestecktes lockiges, rötliches Haar, das widerspenstig in alle Richtungen abstand.  
„Du! Duuuu!", rief die Frau und fuchtelte wild mit dem Zauberstab unter Dungs Nase herum. „Reparier sofort diese Vitrine, schließlich bis' du schuld. Außerdem haste Hausarrest! Kanns' du nicht ein Mal gehorch'n? Kanns' du nich' ein _bisschen _so sein wie dein Bruder?"  
„Ja, ja. Hör auf deine Mutter", meinte Seth mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln.  
Sirius konnte sich plötzlich großartig mit Dung identifizieren. Hatte er nicht genau diesselbe Szene tausende Male ertragen müssen?  
„So", sagte Dungs Mutter, kaum dass die Vitrine wieder ganz war. „Und jetz' verschwind'."  
„Ich..."Dung dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Ich habe einen verletzten Freund mitgebracht. Du kannst uns nicht einfach auf die Straße stellen."  
„Wie? Du has' deinen Freund verletzt?", rief sie entnervt. „Kanns' du nich' ein bisschen zärtlicher mit deinem Freund umgeh'n?"  
„Das ist nicht mein Freund!", meinte Dung verzweifelt.  
Sirius fühlte sich schon wieder total übergangen und warum versuchte jeder, ihn mit Dung zu verkuppeln? Er hätte doch nicht mitkommen sollen...  
„Na, wie geht es dir denn?", fragte Dungs Mutter plötzlich Sirius. Ihre 180°-Stimmungsschwankung war beinahe beängstigend und ihren Dialekt hatte sie sofort abgelegt, als sie sich ihm zuwandte. „Hast du Schmerzen, mein Junge?"  
Sirius, der mittlerweile bereits vergessen hatte, wo und dass er sich verletzt hatte, schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hast du Hunger?"  
„Oh, ich will keine Umstände machen", antwortete er höflich.  
„Entzückende Gäste wie du machen keine Umstände", meinte sie, legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und führte ihn zur Hintertür.  
„Mum...?", fragte Dung vorsichtig. „Bekomme ich auch etwas zu essen?"  
Ohne zu antworten schob sie Dung zur Eingangstür hinaus, welche hinter ihm krachend wieder zufiel.  
  
------------------

fgjgfjg: Genialer Nickname auch! Aber trotzdem Danke für das Kompliment.


	3. Catch your Breath

Story: Such a Clever Masquerade

Kapitel 3: Catch your Breath

Autor: ky-lin feat. Chantal

Datum: 26. Juli 2004

Credits: Dass die Charaktere und Settings nicht uns gehören, müssen wir hier ja nicht erwähnen, wer käme schon auf die Idee, dass wir JKR sein könnten? Alle unbekannten Settings und Zeugs gehören uns. Manches ist verzerrt und ausgeschmückt und alle Charaktere wurden von uns persönlich fehlinterpretiert. Wir spielen hier nur und verdienen kein Geld.

__

_Knockturn Alley, La Vidriera Vieja; Mitte August 1975_  
  
**III. Catch your breath**  
  
Sirius saß in einer kleinen Abstellkammer im zweiten Stock. Seine Gastgeberin, Mrs Fletcher, hatte ihm nach einem leicht verspäteten Abendessen (sie hatte stundenlang mit einer riesigen Paellapfanne gespielt) erklärt, dass es sich bei Dungs Zimmer um eine Rumpelkammer handelte. Mehr war auch nicht nötig, da er sich die meiste Zeit des Jahres in der Schule befand und die Ferien über ständig Hausarrest hatte.  
Im Hinblick auf Dungs Neigung Sachen, die ihm nicht gehörten oder grundsätzlich verboten waren, für sich zu beanspruchen, hätte Sirius ihn auch lieber nicht im Haus gehabt. Vor allem nicht in einem Juwelierladen. Zugegeben, verfluchte Juwelen... aber trotzdem verflucht teuer!  
Nachdenklich hockte Sirius auf einem mit undefinierbaren Substanzen gefärbten Häkelteppich vor dem Bett, da er sich auf das Bett nicht traute, weil es bei der leichtesten Berührung so knarrte, als würde es durchbrechen.  
Vorsichtshalber hatte sich Sirius auf seine Lederjacke gesetzt, da er befürchtete, dass aus dem giftig aussehenden Teppich ätzende Säuren aufsteigen konnten um wichtige Teile seines Körpers wegzufressen.  
In dem halbgeöffneten Holzschrank neben dem schmalen Fenster befanden sich außer Putzutensilien und unordentlich zusammengewürfelten Kleidungsstücken, die vermutlich Dung gehörten, einige zertretene Paar Schuhe und eine vermutlich fleischfressende Nachtpflanze.  
Gleich daneben stand eine Kiste, die vollgestopft war mit irgendwelchem Plunder, der anscheinend im Rest des Hauses nicht zu gebrauchen gewesen war. Damit der Deckel der Kiste nicht ganz aufsprang, hatte man einen leicht angerosteten Kessel darauf gestellt. Dieser Kessel quoll über mit unzähligen Büchern. Als letzter Gegenstand im Zimmer fand sich ein schlichter, schwarzer Überseekoffer, der, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Behältern im Raum, ordentlich verschlossen war und nicht überlief.  
„Hey, _hombre_!", sagte eine Stimme die von der Tür kam.  
Verwirrt sah Sirius sich um. Die Tür war verschlossen, aber auf der Innenseite hing ein Bild, dass ihm bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen war, weil es so typisch war für das Zimmer eines kleinen Rebellen.  
„Du bist Che Guevara.", stellte Sirius unbeeindruckt fest.  
„Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte das Bild „Ich bin sein böser Zwillingsbruder und der Taufpate von..."(Kunstpause) „... Lord VOLDEMORT!!!"  
„Aha."Sirius nickte.  
„Hast du keine Angst? Ich werde dich töten!", drohte das Bild.  
„Ja. Klar. Versuch's doch. Komm erst mal aus dem Bild raus."  
„Mann, bist du langweilig! Du hast ja gar keine Angst... so wie das Mädchen dem das Zimmer gehört. Das verkriecht sich vor Schreck unterm Bett, wenn ich mitten in der Nacht laut _‚Voldemort!' _rufe."  
„Ich dachte, das Zimmer gehört Dung?"  
„Ja, ein seltsamer Mädchenname, nicht?", murmelte der Mann in dem Bild nachdenklich.  
Sirius verlor spontan das Interesse an dem Bild, das so verdächtig wie das Konterfei Che Guevaras aussah und wandte sich den belegten Broten zu, die ihm Mrs Fletcher mit den Worten: „Wenn jemand durchs Fenster steigen sollte, kannst du ihm ja was abgeben."in die Hand gab. In weiser Voraussicht hatte Sirius sofort das Fenster verriegelt.  
In seine Gedanken hinein klopfte es am Fenster und Sirius, der den Besuch einer der finsteren Zauberer oder Hexen von Knockturn Alley befürchtet hatte, war erleichtert als er nach draußen schaute und nur eine kleine Schneeeule sah. Erfreut sprang Sirius auf, denn er kannte Remus' Eule Molona auf den ersten Blick.  
Molona saß auf einer der zahlreichen Wäscheleinen, die über den quadratischen Innenhof von Hauswand zu Hauswand gespannt waren. Die Eule, jung und verspielt wie sie noch war, zupfte fröhlich an der Wäsche herum und ein paar Kleidungsstücke verabschiedeten sich in die dunkle Tiefe.  
Als Sirius die Riegel gelöst hatte, flatterte Molona mit einem pinken Büstenhalter (im Schnabel!) auf das Deckengebirge auf dem Bett. Den Brief ließ sie neben dem Büstenhalter auf die Kissen fallen.  
Sirius hielt ihr den Teller mit den Paella-Sandwiches hin und sie nahm sich ein paar Reiskörner, bevor sie wieder davonflog, nicht ohne dabei noch ein paar braune Spitzenhöschen von der Leine zu lösen. Die Kleidungsstücke segelten wie Herbstlaub nach unten, wo sich anscheinend Jarveys darüber hermachten. Das konnte man zwar in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen, aber hören.  
Während Sirius noch Molona hinterher schaute, ging genau gegenüber ein erleuchtetes Fenster auf und eine junge, aber unglaublich hässliche Hexe brüllte aus ihrer Wohnung: „Hey! Meine Unterwäsche! Wem gehört diese gottverdammte Eule?!"  
Sirius zog es vor, sich nicht angesprochen zu fühlen und drehte sich zum Zimmer hin um, wo ihn das Bild von Che Guevara gehässig angrinste.  
Hoffentlich hatte die Hexe nicht gemerkt, dass die Schneeeule aus diesem Zimmer gekommen war.  
„Du hast es echt drauf mit den Jarveys", erklang eine Stimme hinter Sirius. „Jetzt schenkst du ihnen sogar schon Klamotten! Gut, dass es keine Hauselfen sind!"  
Sirius warf sich herum. „Dung?! Wie bist du hier raufgekommen?"  
„Das ist ein Geheimnis!", antwortete Dung und sprang ins Zimmer. „Du könntest es ja deiner neuen besten Freundin erzählen – meiner Mutter."  
„Das weiß sie längst, Dung", warf das Bild ein.  
„Halt die Klappe, Ernesto!"  
Sirius fühlte sich zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag übergangen und beschloss, auf sein Mitwisserrecht zu bestehen. „Willst du heute Nacht hier schlafen oder lieber bei meinen Freunden, den Jarveys?"Er packte Dung am Kragen und drückte ihn ein wenig zum Fenster hin. „Ich kann dir auch nach unten helfen, kein Problem."  
Dung schien kurz zu überlegen, gleichzeitig klammerte er sich an Sirius' Armen fest. „Schon gut, schon gut", sagte er schließlich. „Laß mich vorher los."  
„Nein."  
„Wirf ihn raus!", rief Che von der Tür. „Tod ist die beste Abhärtung!"  
Seine Angst mit Resignation tarnend schaute Dung zu den Eisenstangen, die vom Fenster aus abwärts in die Mauer gehauen waren. „Mein großer Bruder hat die Stangen angebracht, als er noch in diesem Zimmer wohnte. Damit konnte er das Haus nachts heimlich verlassen."  
Sirius ließ zufrieden seinen Kragen los und nahm seinen Arm um ihn zurück ins Zimmer zu ziehen.  
Dung nahm sich die Paella-Sandwiches, ließ sich auf das ohrenbetäubend laut knarzende Bett fallen und begann zu essen.  
„Hast du früher dieses Zimmer mit deinem Bruder geteilt?", fragte Sirius und setzte sich wieder auf seine Lederjacke. Er war der Ansicht, dass der Raum für zwei Personen viel zu eng gewesen sein musste.  
Dung warf einen Blick auf den Brief und den beiliegenden BH, sagte aber vorsichtshalber nichts dazu und sah wieder Sirius an, der geduldig auf eine spitze Bemerkung wartete. Allerdings hatte Sirius' Fenstersturz-Aktion ihn vorsichtig werden lassen.  
„Ich hab früher mit Seth in dessen Zimmer gewohnt", antwortete Dung auf Sirius' Frage.  
„Ein Wunder, dass ihr euch nicht gegenseitig ermordet habt", bemerkte Sirius trocken.  
„Da war er noch so klein und konnte sich nicht wehren", seufzte Dung und schwelgte für ein paar Sekunden in der Erinnerung an glücklichere Zeiten.  
„Und wo wohnt dein großer Bruder jetzt?"  
„Keine Ahnung."Dung hob ratlos die Schultern. „Reuben ist zehn Jahre älter als ich, ging damals auf eine Schule in Tibet und ich hab ihn seit sieben Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Ich glaub, er ist immer noch dort, im Himalaya verschollen oder so."  
Sirius sah zur Tür, auf das Bild von Che Guevara. „Und wie ist dein Bruder an diesen Typen geraten?"  
„Gar nicht, Ernesto gehört mir."  
„Ich gehöre niemandem!", rief Che empört.  
„Meine Schwester hat ihn mir zum Geburtstag geschickt."  
Sirius schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Die schickt uns immer so Zeug, egal wie nutzlos. Nicht, dass Ernesto nutzlos wäre, er war ihre beste Idee bisher. Estrelle hat letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss an einer Zaubererschule in Spanien gemacht und reist jetzt auf Selbstfindungstour zwischen Arabien und Argentinien herum."  
„Sind deine Geschwister alle so?", fragte Sirius und konnte einen gewissen Neid auf eine solche Familie, in der alle Familienmitglieder irgendwie ungewöhnlich waren, nicht ganz verbergen. „Hast du noch mehr davon?"  
„Ja, leider. Nämlich Seth, aber den kennst du ja schon. Blöder, kleiner Schleimer, hält sich für ein Genie und meine Eltern glauben das auch noch. Haben ihn auf 'ne Eliteschule in Griechenland geschickt."  
In diesem Augenblick kamen durch das noch immer geöffnete Fenster drei Eulen geflogen. Eine davon kam Sirius unangenehm bekannt vor. Es war die Eule seines Bruders Regulus und Sirius konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, was der für einen Grund haben konnte, ihm zu schreiben. Vielleicht hatte es einen Todesfall in der Familie gegeben, dachte er hoffnungsvoll.  
Dung schien eher erstaunt darüber, dass plötzlich so viele Eulen durch sein Zimmer schwirrten und fing verwirrt den Brief auf, den eine der Eulen ihm auf den Teller geworfen hatte.  
Auch Sirius betrachtete seine beiden Briefe. Der eine war tatsächlich von seinem kleinen Bruder, der andere von Hogwarts. Entschlossen stand er auf und verriegelte hinter den Eulen das Fenster. Er hatte für heute genug Briefe bekommen und ein Brief von Regulus war so gut wie zehn Liebesbriefe von Daisy 'Ich krieg jeden, auch Sirius!' Dogget. Mein Gott, wie er dieses Mädchen hasste... er hatte diese Klette schon seit dem zweiten Schuljahr am Hals... vielleicht konnte er sie mit Dung verkuppeln!  
Sirius grinste siegesgewiss in sich hinein und schaute zu seinem Opfer, Dung, aufs Bett. Sein Blick fiel auf den Brief in dessen Hand.  
„Du gehst nach Hogwarts?", fragte Sirius, als er das Schulsiegel sah. „Müssten ich dich da nicht schon mal gesehen haben?"  
„Nein", antwortete Dung. „Ich bin bisher in Böhmen zur Schule gegangen."  
„Haben sie dich rausgeworfen?"  
„Nein. Das hab ich selbst durchgesetzt in endlosen Diskussionen mit meinen Eltern. Hab gesagt, es wäre viel billiger, wenn ich in eine Schule im Inland gehe, außerdem macht es sich gut im Lebenslauf auch mal ein Jahr zuhause verbracht zu haben. Nächstes Jahr muss ich eh wieder zurück und die Prüfungen in Tschechien schreiben."  
„Natürlich haben sie ihn rausgeworfen!", rief Che aus dem Hintergrund.  
„Wir sind hier nicht in Kuba, also sei besser still, Ernesto!"  
„Hast du hier einen Ofen, oder so?", fragte Sirius, bevor Dung sich in ein Streitgespräch mit dem kubanischen Rebellenführer verwickelte.  
„Warum? Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Ernesto brennt nicht. Hab schon alles probiert."  
„Das hier brennt sicher", murmelte Sirius und hielt den ungeöffneten Brief von Regulus hoch.  
„Darf ich ihn lesen? Bitte, lass mich deine Post lesen!"  
„Nein."  
„Bitte!"  
Sirius zerriss den Brief, entriegelte das Fenster, warf die winzigen Papierfetzen nach unten, wartete kurz bis er jubelnde „Konfetti!"-Rufe von unten vernahm und verschloss dann das Fenster wieder.  
„Wusstest du, dass Jarveys lesen können?", fragte Dung mit mildem Interesse.  
„Jarveys können _nicht _lesen."  
„Du musst es ja wissen, sind ja deine Freunde."  
Sirius ignorierte ihn, überflog kurz den Hogwarts-Brief (seine ZAG- Ergebnisse waren genau so, wie er erwartet hatte) und schenkte dann seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Brief von Remus.  
Eines der Blätter in dem Umschlag legte Sirius zunächst zur Seite, weil es zumindest auf den ersten Blick gänzlich unbeschrieben schien. Das zweite Blatt hingegen sah aus wie aus einem Buch gerissen, so eng und korrekt beschrieben war es. Typisch Remus.  
  
Hi Siri, Endlich meldest Du Dich um uns gnädigerweise Deinen Aufenthaltsort mitzuteilen! Ich war krank vor Sorge! Sogar James meinte, ich wäre nervös in letzter Zeit. Gut, dass Du jetzt eine Unterkunft gefunden hast (nicht mal unsere Eulen konnten dich vorher finden). Warum wolltest Du auch nicht bei James oder mir wohnen? Nein! Es macht keine Umstände, wie oft sollen wir Dir das noch versichern? Und außerdem müsste Dir doch klar sein, dass ich alles für Dich tun würde, schließlich sind wir mehr als nur Freunde (jedenfalls für mich bist Du das...). Es hat mich gewundert, dass Du nicht mal bei James geblieben bist, wo ihr doch sonst fast die ganzen Ferien gemeinsam verbringt (ich war schon eifersüchtig!).  
Ist da etwa eine Freundin im Spiel? Diese Ferien haben wir uns noch kein einziges Mal gesehen, ich vermisse Dich! Ich muss Dir etwas Wichtiges sagen und habe leider überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie - oder wie Deine Reaktion ausfiele. Aber wenn Du eine Freundin hast, erübrigt sich das ohnehin. Ach ja, James und ich waren schon in der Winkelgasse. Wir werden uns also erst am Gleis 9 ¾ wiedersehen. Ich habe Dir übrigens den Erstentwurf unserer Karte beigelegt. _Pass bloß drauf auf, ich habe nur diese eine und es war eine Menge Arbeit!_ (Bin böse, wenn Du sie verlierst!) Ich habe alle Informationen, die wir Nachts zusammen gesammelt haben, verwendet. Also, wir sehen uns, pass auf dich auf;  
Remus  
PS: Miluji tě, Sirius. Und, nein, ich sag Dir nicht, was das heißt.  
Also frag gar nicht erst.  
PPS: Für die Karte gilt das übliche Passwort.  
  
Sirius sah nachdenklich auf. „Hey, Dung... heißt du eigentlich wirklich so? Und was bedeutet 'Miluji tě'?"  
„Nein, eigentlich heiß ich Mundungus, aber das kann keiner aussprechen. Und heißt du wirklich Sirius?"  
„Ja. 'Miluji tě'!"  
„Du tust WAS?!"  
Sirius stutzte ob dieser in seinen Augen leicht übertriebenen Reaktion. „Warum, hab ich dich grade beleidigt? Wenn ja, es war mir ein Vergnügen."  
„Beleidigt?"Mundungus lachte gezwungen. „Nein, ich meine... ähm... äh..."  
„Gut, du weißt also auch nicht, was das heißen soll."  
„Nein. Ich meine... wie kommst du eigentlich auf so was?"  
„Geht dich nichts an. Wollte nur wissen, was mir Remus hier mitteilen wollte."Sirius wies auf den Brief.  
„Wer ist Remus? Deine Freundin?"  
Sirius dachte sich, dass es Zeit war, Mundungus ein wenig zu ärgern und grinste. „Ja, klar."  
Stille.  
Nach Sekunden sagte Mundungus: „Deine Freundin heißt Remus?"  
„Auch ein seltsamer Mädchenname, nicht?", warf Che ein.  
„Hm. Na gut", meinte Mundungus, der neugierig geworden war, und beugte sich verschwörerisch vor. „Ich sag dir, wie es richtig heißt. Aber nur, wenn ich den Brief vorher lesen darf."  
Zaghaft hielt Sirius ihm den Brief hin.  
Mundungus überflog den Brieftext, brach aber auf der halben Seite ab und sah auf um Sirius zu fragen: „Hey. Kann es sein, dass das mit Remus dem Mädchen ein Witz war? Der Brief hier klingt nämlich leicht nach einem Jungen."  
Sirius grinste nur.  
Mundungus schüttelte nur den Kopf und las weiter. Als er das erste PS las, änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich von neugierig zu überrascht. Er sah auf und Sirius an. Sirius erwiderte seinen Blick völlig ahnungslos. Dann schaute Mundungus wieder auf den Brief, noch mal zu Sirius – und brach in Gelächter aus.  
„Was?", fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd. „Was ist?"  
„Ach, nichts", japste Mundungus lachend. „Ich kann dir leider auch nicht sagen, was das bedeutet... aber ist das nicht lustig?"  
„Aber ich dachte, es ist Tschechisch! Es klingt zumindest so."  
„Ja und? Ich kann aber noch weniger Tschechisch als du!"  
„Aber du bist drei Jahre in Tschechien zur Schule gegangen!"  
„Na und? Heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich Tschechisch kann."  
„Was hast du drei Jahre lang im Unterricht gemacht, wenn du den Lehrer nicht verstanden hast?"  
„Dasselbe, was ich auch die nächsten vier Jahre machen werde – nichts."


	4. Must be the season of the witch

Story: Such a Clever Masquerade

Kapitel 4: Must be the season of the witch

Autor: ky-lin feat. Chantal

Datum: 02. August 2004

Danksagungen: An unsere treue und liebliche Reviewerin Arwen und an Sunshine auch!

Credits: Dass die Charaktere und Settings nicht uns gehören, müssen wir hier ja nicht erwähnen, wer käme schon auf die Idee, dass wir JKR sein könnten? Alle unbekannten Settings und Zeugs gehören uns. Manches ist verzerrt und ausgeschmückt und alle Charaktere wurden von uns persönlich fehlinterpretiert. Wir spielen hier nur und verdienen kein Geld.

* * *

_Diagon Alley; Ende August 1975_  
**IV. Must be the season of the witch**  
  
'Das ist heute nicht mein Tag. Absolut nicht!', dachte Sirius und stampfte wütend durch die Regalreihen bei seinem Arbeitgeber Flourish & Blotts, dem fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifenden Mundungus hinterher.  
Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es ein miserabler Tag werden würde, als ihm Mundungus im Halbschlaf die Nachttischlampe auf den Kopf geschmissen hatte, weil der geglaubt hatte, er wäre Seth der vor seinem Bett herumkroch. Sirius und Mundungus schliefen zwar abwechselnd im Bett, aber keiner von beiden gewöhnte sich je an die andere Person am Boden.  
Eigentlich hätte Sirius es schon wissen müssen, als ihn Che mitten in der Nacht wieder nicht hatte schlafen lassen, weil er entweder Alarm schlug (das gehörte zu seinem Drill) oder lautstark kubanische Freiheitskämpfermarschmelodien sang.  
Natürlich hatte Dung verschlafen und zum Frühstück hatte es Churros mit Schokopudding gegeben, die lagen Sirius sogar jetzt noch schwer im Magen.  
Auf dem Weg in die Diagon Alley wurden sie von Jarveys verfolgt, die wissen wollten wann Sirius Geburtstag hatte. Sie ließen sich erst in einem Geschäft für Scherzartikel abhängen.  
Aber was Sirius am allermeisten nervte, waren die blöden Anmachversuche von Jungs, die Dung nur kurz von hinten gesehen hatten und jedes mal verschreckt das Weite suchten, sobald sie bemerkten, dass das angebliche Mädchen ein Junge war.  
Sirius schnaufte. Hier war ihm alles viel zu voll und außerdem hatte er fast kein Geld mehr übrig.  
Im Gegensatz dazu hatte Mundungus überhaupt kein Geld, was ihm aber nichts auszumachen schien, denn für alles was er brauchte, hatte er entweder geklaut, geschnorrt, Versprechungen gemacht, die er niemals halten würde oder sich auf Teufel komm raus eingeschleimt. Seine Lieblingsmethode war es, einen auf unschuldige Schönheit zu machen und Rotz und Wasser zu heulen. Die Mädchennummer funktionierte allerdings nur, wenn der Verkäufer halb taub war und Mundungus sein Gesicht verschleierte. Dann funktionierte sie allerdings gut. Zu gut, Sirius' Meinung nach.  
Zum Schluss (und Sirius war sehr froh, dass diese Shopping-Tour endlich zu Ende ging) betraten sie Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, ein Bekleidungsgeschäft.  
Mundungus schien bei allen Verkäuferinnen einen gewissen Mutterinstinkt zu wecken. Nach fünf Minuten standen fünf Verkäuferinnen um ihn herum, nannten ihn „Putzi", „Herzchen"und „Schätzchen"und schenkten ihm Kuchen. Mundungus ließ sich all das mit wirkungsvollem Rehkitz- Dackelblick gefallen.  
Sirius saß auf einem Stuhl in einer Ecke und wünschte sich einen Tisch, gegen dessen Kante er seinen Kopf schlagen konnte. Er selbst brauchte keine neuen Roben, seine alten passten noch. Mundungus war zwar auch nicht gewachsen, aber die giftgrünen Schottenrock-Roben, die er in Tschechien getragen hatte, passten nicht ganz zu der Kleidernorm in Hogwarts.  
Madam Malkin packte gerade höchstpersönlich die neuen Roben ein und fügte mütterlich hinzu: „Ich gebe dir noch zehn Meter nachtblauen Stoff mit, der macht sich sicher gut zu deinen Haaren. Daraus kann dir deine Mutter eine hübsche Festrobe nähen. Darin siehst du bestimmt niedlich aus. Ich gebe dir auch dieses Seidenband mit, für die Haare..."  
„Du hast doch noch eine Mutter, mein Junge?", fragte eine der Verkäuferinnen von der Seite.  
Mundungus schniefte und schaffte es irgendwie, seine Dackelaugen wässrig werden zu lassen.  
Sirius überlegte, wie er möglichst schnell bewusstlos werden konnte.  
Von den fünf Verkäuferinnen kam völlig synchron ein kollektives, mitleidstriefendes: „Ohhhhh..."  
„Du armer Junge!", schluchzte Madam Malkin. „Wir können natürlich nicht verlangen, dass du etwas dafür bezahlst, wo du es doch so schwer hast in deinem jungen Leben."  
Mit einem weiteren Schniefen nahm Mundungus die Geschenke entgegen und verließ den Laden.  
„Und?", fragte er Sirius draußen. „Wie war ich?"  
„Widerlich. Einfach nur widerlich", murmelte Sirius resigniert. Er hatte keinen Nerv mehr für ein Gespräch. Zumindest nicht mit Mundungus. „Hast du eigentlich mal von so was wie einem Gewissen gehört?"  
„Ja. Meins hab ich Ernesto gegeben, zum drauf Aufpassen." Er dachte kurz nach. „Mittlerweile liegt es wahrscheinlich irgendwo auf dem kubanischen Schwarzmarkt rum."  
Sirius kam nicht dazu, zu antworten, weil er plötzlich in eine Zeitung gelaufen war.  
Der Junge, der diese Zeitung gelesen hatte, war durch den Zusammenprall zu Boden gegangen.  
„Pass doch auf!", fuhr Sirius den Jungen am Boden an.  
„'tschuldigung", murmelte der bebrillte Junge und wischte sich eine kurze Strähne hellbraunen Haars aus der Stirn.  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und wollte an diesem wunderbaren Tag über keine weiteren Glücksfälle nachdenken.  
  
Merle Moonshot war ein Mädchen mit kurzen, schmutzig blonden Haaren und großen wasserblassen Augen sowie einer Vorliebe für Experimente, was sich sowohl in ihrer Frisur als auch in ihrer Kleidung und ihrem gesamten Auftreten niederschlug. Es gab nicht viele Dinge auf der Welt, die sie seltsam gefunden oder gar für unmöglich gehalten hätte.  
Darum wunderte sie sich zunächst auch nicht, als sie ein paar Meter vor sich einen Jungen sah, der mitten auf der staubigen Straße hockte und Zeitung las.  
Neugierig ging sie zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn auf die Pflastersteine. „Hey", begann sie und redete auch dann noch weiter, als sie keine Antwort bekam. „Du bist doch im selben Jahrgang wie ich. In Hogwarts, nicht? Ich kenne dich, weil mich meine beste Freundin letztes Jahr gezwungen hatte, dich ständig zu beobachten. Mann, war die in dich verknallt! Ich hoffe, das hat sich über den Sommer normalisiert." Die Reaktion blieb aus, also redete Merle weiter. Die Zauberer, die um sie herumliefen starrten teilweise genervt, teilweise amüsiert lächelnd zu den beiden hinunter. „Liest du Zeitung? Ich hab gehört, dass du planst, sowas wie eine Schülerzeitung zu starten. Hast du schon einen Namen?"  
Endlich, wenn auch abwesend, reagierte er: „Ja. Leon Lovegood."  
„Was für ein interessanter Name für eine Zeitung. Etwas narzisstisch vielleicht, der Zeitung deinen eigenen Namen zu geben..."  
„Wie?"Er wandte sich ihr überrascht zu. „Hast du was gesagt?"  
„Nichts wichtiges", antwortete sie ruhig. „Was liest du da eigentlich?"  
„Zeitung."  
„Solche Hobbys hab ich auch! Im Dreck sitzen und die FODDO lesen..."  
Leon sah sie schweigend an. Dann verdrehte er die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Jemand hat mich umgeworfen."  
„Mit Absicht?"  
„Weiß nicht, hab Zeitung gelesen, da hatte ich keine Zeit, mir auch noch sein Gesicht zu merken." Er dachte einen Augenblick nach und fügte dann hinzu: „Gehen wir Eisessen?"  
„Fortesque?"  
„Genau."  
Zehn Minuten später saßen Merle Moonshot und Leon Lovegood in der größtenteils mit Hogwarts-Schülern vollgestopften Eisdiele.  
Merle entzündete glücklich die aus ihrem Eisbecher ragenden bunten Wunderkerzen (oder Zündkerzen oder wie sagt man auf Deutsch? Die Autoren streiten sich noch darüber...), während Leon seinen Merlin-Becher Extra Large auseinander nahm. Mit einer Hand. Denn mit seiner anderen Hand musste er die Zeitung halten um einen anscheinend sehr interessanten Artikel zum zehnten Mal durchzulesen.  
„Du kannst schon lesen, oder?", fragte Merle.  
Leon sah gereizt auf. „Ja."  
„Warum starrst du dann seit einer halben Stunde auf ein und denselben Buchstaben?"  
„Weil ich lerne zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Für einen angehenden Herausgeber einer aufstrebenden Schülerzeitung ist das unumgänglich."  
Merle schaute ihn mit ihren großen Augen an. Es schien nicht so, als müsste sie sonderlich häufig blinzeln. Leon spürte seine Augen wässrig werden, während er sich Mühe gab, ihren Blick ohne Blinzeln zu erwidern.  
Schließlich sah Leon wieder auf die Zeitung hinunter.  
„Lies doch mal vor", bat Merle, aber alles was sie zu sehen bekam, war das Deckblatt mit der Aufschrift „FODDO – Fotografier dir deine Meinung!". Sie seufzte. „Lies doch _bitte _mal vor!"  
Leon lies die Zeitung sinken. „Das würde dich eh nicht interessieren. Außerdem würdest du es nicht verstehen. In der FODDO erscheinen nur seriöse und komplizierte Artikel!"  
„Die halbnackte Frau auf der Titelseite sieht nicht sehr seriös aus", meinte Merle unbeeindruckt. „Aber jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum du den Artikel so oft durchlesen musst."  
„Ich verstehe das ohne Mühe!"  
„Dann fass doch bitte mal zusammen, was steht denn da?"  
Er sah auf die Zeitung. Dann sah er wieder zu Merle. „Okay. Ich les es dir vor."  
  
**

* * *

Er, der nicht genannt werden darf – ein gewöhnlicher Dieb?!** (von Jo King Riesling) 

_Ja, meine Leser, Sie haben richtig gelesen! Er, der nicht genannt werden darf, tötet keine Muggel oder cruciot sie ein paar Mal um den Block. Nein! Jetzt bricht er in Ihr Haus ein! _

_Und zwar nicht, um Sie auf Imperius zu bringen oder um Ihren Hauselfen Kleidung zu schenken! Nein, er klaut Ihnen Dinge, von denen Sie nicht mehr wissen, dass Sie sie besitzen! So zumindest ging es Professor Dr. Dr. Woained! _

_Seit Jahren lag eine geheimnisvolle Sternkarte, die er bis heute nicht entschlüsseln konnte, in seinem Keller vergraben. Am 10. August 1975 brach in einer mondlosen Nacht eine ganze Horde der gefürchtetsten Todesser in das idyllische Landhaus des Professors ein. _

_Was jedoch niemand vorausahnen konnte: Unser hochgeschätzter Hogwarts- Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore war eben gerade an diesem Abend zu Besuch bei seinem Kollegen um mit diesem über hochwichtige Themen der Schulpolitik zu diskutieren, als die Todesser-Armee über das Gebäude herfiel! _

_Die hinterlistigen Todesser hatten sich bereits in den Keller geschlichen und die Sternkarte in ihren schmutzigen Fängen, als sie bemerkt und von Albus Dumbledore mit heldenhaftem Einsatz vertrieben wurden. Hier ein Live-Interview, das wenige Minuten nach der Tat von unserer rasenden Reporterin F. Lunkerer aufgenommen wurde: _

**F.L.: **„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, dass Sie Ihren Einsatz überlebt haben, Professor Dumbledore! Wie fühlen Sie sich nach dieser Heldentat? Ein ganze Horde von Todessern mit solch einer Leichtigkeit zurückzuschlagen... Wie haben Sie das nur gemacht? Verraten Sie uns Ihr Geheimnis!"

**A.D.: **„Horde? Eigentlich waren es nur drei und sie haben das Weite gesucht, als sie mich gesehen haben."

**F.L.: **„Wie bescheiden Sie doch sind! Wollen Sie nun Anzeige gegen Ihn, der nicht genannt werden darf, erstatten?"

**A.D.: **„Nein. Mögen Sie auch Zuckerbonbons?"

_Die wertvolle Beute befindet sich nun in sicherem Gewahrsam. _

* * *

(Gleich unter dem Artikel war eine überdimensional große Werbeanzeige für Bankverliese bei Gringotts abgedruckt.)  
  
Merle war beeindruckt. „Du kannst aber gut lesen, Leon."  
„Ja, nicht?"Er schlug die Zeitung zu, damit er nicht noch mehr vorlesen musste.  
„Sag mal...", begann Merle zögernd.  
„Was?"  
„Wenn du so 'ne Schülerzeitung gründest... kann ich dann mit einsteigen?"  
Leon sah sie überrascht an.  
„Ja, ich meine... so als Co-Herausgeber oder... rasende Reporterin! Ich kann sehr schnell rennen!"  
Leon schien unentschlossen.  
„Ich bin in Ravenclaw, Leon", fügte sie plötzlich und mit ungewohnter Ernsthaftigkeit hinzu. „Du in Hufflepuff. Wäre es nicht besser, wenn an der Zeitung Leute aus verschiedenen Häusern mitarbeiten? Wegen der Informationsbreite. Und der Zielgruppen."  
„Äh... Überredet."Er nickte, wenn auch zögerlich.  
„Und hast du jetzt einen Namen oder nicht? Für die Zeitung, meine ich."  
„Ja. Klingt das gut: _„Hogwarts – seine Skandale!"_?"  
Merle bastelte ohne zu Antworten ihre Zündkerzen auseinander. Nach ein paar Minuten sah sie auf: „Leon. Ich glaube..." Sie hob die abgebrannte Kerze hoch. „Ich glaube, die heißen doch Wunderkerzen."

------------------ Danke für die Reviews!

an Arwen: Vorher nicht aufgefallen? Wir sind gar nicht überrascht... Die nächsten paar Kapitel könnten eventuell regelmäßig kommen und spektakuläre Ereignisse werden sich ereignen. Also lasst uns frohlocken!

an Sunshine: Es steht oben drüber, dass die Namen geklaut sind, du brauchst uns also nicht darauf hinweisen. Vielleicht hast du dich auch nur ein bisschen vertan. Wir empfehlen die Bücher von J. K. Rowling!


	5. Nothing but trouble

Story: Such a Clever Masquerade

Kapitel 5: Nothing but trouble

Autor: ky-lin feat. Chantal

Datum: 10. August 2004

Danksagungen: An unsere Prinzessin Arwen!

Credits: Dass die Charaktere und Settings nicht uns gehören, müssen wir hier ja nicht erwähnen, wer käme schon auf die Idee, dass wir JKR sein könnten? Alle unbekannten Settings und Zeugs gehören uns. Manches ist verzerrt und ausgeschmückt und alle Charaktere wurden von uns persönlich fehlinterpretiert. Wir spielen hier nur und verdienen kein Geld.

_

* * *

Diagon Alley; Ende August 1975_

**V. Nothing but trouble **

„Du bist so blöd und so vergesslich, wie kann man nur so blöd sein? Und so vergesslich... Kannst du dir keinen Einkaufszettel schreiben wie normale Leute mit Alzheimer? Du hast doch die Liste von Hogwarts, da stehen doch alle Bücher drauf, kannst du keine Häkchen hinter die Bücher machen, die du schon hast?", schimpfte Sirius während er mit Mundungus die Knockturn Alley Richtung Diagon Alley nach oben liefen.

„Erlaube mir zu bemerken, dass du klingst wie Seth", murmelte Mundungus. „Aber du weißt doch, dass ich ein Geschichtsbuch brauche, was soll ich denn in Hogwarts ohne Geschichtsbuch?"

Sirius atmete schwer aus und wollte etwas antworten, aber da tauchte vor ihm ein riesiges Insekt auf, das gerade aus der Zaubererbank kam und direkt auf ihn zusteuerte. Was für ein Schock! Warum wurde dieser Tag mit jeder Minute katastrophaler?

„Ich muss noch einmal deine Hand sehen!", rief Trelawney und sprang von den Steinstufen Gringotts' zu ihnen auf die Straße. „Mir kam da eben ein schrecklicher Verdacht, in Form einer Vision!"

„Du ziehst ständig so unausstehliche Leute an!", motzte Mundungus und versuchte Sirius weiter zu ziehen.

„So Leute wie dich, meinst du?", murmelte Sirius, als Sibyll seine Hand schon an sich gerissen hatte. Aber Sirius hatte es aufgegeben, hier irgendetwas peinlich zu finden. Das hätte nur sein Selbstbewusstsein zerstört. Denn jetzt, kurz vor Ladenschluss, war die Diagon Alley ganz besonders voll und Mundungus, der jedem, der ihm im Weg stand, gegen das Schienbein trat, machte garantiert sämtliche Passanten auf Sirius aufmerksam, der, von Dung gezogen und Trelawney an seiner Hand hinter sich her schleifend, nur leise Entschuldigungen murmelte und zu Boden schaute.

„Heute ist dein Glückstag, nicht wahr?", rief Trelawney plötzlich fröhlich, aber Sirius fühlte sich zu müde, um darauf zu antworten. Also nickte er nur und ließ Trelawney weiter reden. „Ich sehe Blumen zu deinen Füßen aus dem Boden sprießen, Harmonie und Freude tun sich vor dir auf wie... Schlaglöcher... Hey, hab ich dir schon meinen neuesten visionären Traum erzählt?"

Sirius war mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden.

„Es war auf einem Quidditchfeld!", begann Trelawney mit spektakulären Gesten (während sie Sirius' Hand nicht losließ). „Auf einem Besen saß ein Junge mit zerzausten schwarzen Haaren! Ich glaube, er war Sucher. Für Gryffindor. Und auf den Zuschauerrängen war ein anderer Junge mit schwarzen, fettigen Haaren und starrte den Sucher an. Doch plötzlich geriet der Besen außer Kontrolle! Im Traum hielt ich den Atem an, als der arme Sucher sich kaum noch auf dem Besen halten konnte! Kannst du dir _das_ vorstellen, Sirius?!"

„Ja, ja", murmelte Sirius, der nicht ein Wort in sein Gehirn vordringen hatte lassen. Er beschäftigte sich lieber damit, Mundungus zu beobachten, der mit viel Schwung und Elan gegen jedes Bein trat, dass sich irgendwie in Trittweite befand.

„Und vor lauter Schreck wurde ein armer Zuschauer, der zufällig einen vergammelten Turban trug, ohnmächtig... und da dacht ich mir: 'Sybill! (Kunstpause) Das ist keine gewöhnliche Vision! Wach jetzt bloß nicht auf!'"

„Aua!", rief jemand, den Dung ganz besonders zielsicher getroffen hatte. „Du fetter, kleiner Flohtransporter! Wenn ich erst die Straße aufgerissen habe, bist du dran, du..."

Sirius drehte sich zu ihm um. Er sah den Mann, der eben geschrien hatte und bemerkte neben diesem Mann einen anderen, der ihm einen kräftigen Rippenstoss verpasste.

„Was soll das, Malfoy?", rief der Gestossene, der eine Generalsuniform trug, aufgebracht. „Glaubst du, dass uns in dieser Menge irgendjemand zuhört?"

„Mundungus... Ich glaube, du hast gerade einen hochrangigen Auroren getreten...", meinte Sirius vorsichtig.

„Ich kenn keine Auroren", entgegnete Mundungus, der in den letzten fünf Minuten trotz heftigstem Getrete keine zehn Meter weitergekommen war.

„Doch dann", rief Trelawney mit ihrer spektakulärsten, verheißungsvollsten Stimme, „ging die Person mit den schwarzen Haaren – also nicht der auf dem Besen, der andere... und nicht der mit dem Turban... du weißt schon – jedenfalls ging der in Flammen auf! Und während er noch vor sich hin kokelte, da dacht ich mir: 'Sybill! Verstehst du den Symbolismus hinter diesem Traum?' Verstehst du?"

„Hä?", fragte Sirius, der bereits jetzt den Muskelkater in seinen Armen spürte.

„Verstehst du den Symbolismus?", wiederholte Trelawney. „Also, das Feuer bedeutet Leidenschaft und das heißt, dass der brennende Junge in Liebe entflammt ist zu dem anderen, der auf dem Besen flog. Und er hatte Schwierigkeiten mit dem Besen, weil der Besen ist ein Phallussymbol und das bedeutet, dass der Besenjunge völlig unkontrolliert auf diese brennende Liebe reagiert. Und der vergammelte Turban ist ein Muttersymbol, weil der Junge mit den fettigen Haaren so einfühlsam und sensibel ist und das gammlige Grün des Turbans steht für die Hoffnung, die ihnen gebracht wird, in Form von... mir!"

Sirius sah auf. „Na dann, ...was, du bist ein vergammelter Turban?"

„Nein, nein", verbesserte Trelawney. „Ich bin nur das Vergammelte, der Turban bin ich nicht! Ich bin das Grün der Hoffnung, nicht das Mütterliche."

Dann war die Straße plötzlich völlig leer oder zumindest leicht ausgestorben. Vielleicht auch nicht. Jedenfalls war die Straße lichter als vorher.

„Verdammt!", rief Mundungus und ließ Sirius' Arm los. „Jetzt ist Ladenschluss!"

„Und was machst du jetzt?", fragte Sirius und rieb seinen Arm. „Morgen einkaufen?"

„Nein, das wäre viel zu einfach. Ich geh einbrechen, bleib hier mit Sybill und wenn sie mit den goldenen Nadeln anfängt – dann lauf so schnell du kannst!"Mit diesen Worten war Mundungus in Richtung Bücherladen verschwunden.

„Hah!", rief Sybill plötzlich und Sirius zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Diese Leute machten ihn wirklich schreckhaft... „Da ist der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte, meine Vision, mein Eingebung, meine Inspiration, mein... mein... das Ziel meiner hoffnungsschaffenden, guten Taten!"

Resigniert folgte Sirius ihrem Blick und atmete, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, auf. Da war er. Der Hoffnungsschimmer seines verpatzten Tages! Der einzige Mensch der nicht versuchte, aus seiner Hand zu lesen, ihn zu terrorisieren und ihn mit Dung zu verkuppeln. Er erschuf auch keine Götzenbilder von ihm... denn es war James! Sein Lichtblick und sein hoffnungsbringender, vergammelter Turban.

„James!", rief er, nach der nahen Rettung greifend und hoffte, dass es sich um keine Fata Morgana handelte.

„Hey, Sirius", sagte James. „Na, auf Shopping-Tour?"

„James!" Sirius seufzte. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dich zu treffen."

„Wirklich?" James grinste. „Du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus... nicht, dass es mir besser ginge, meine Eltern haben heute Hochzeitstag und mein Vater hat das Geschenk vergessen."Er hielt eine kleine Schachtel mit Schleifchen hoch. „Ich bring es ihm jetzt besser, der wartet mit meiner Mutter beim Candle-Light-Dinner im Leaky Cauldron."Sein Blick wanderte zu Sybill. „Und ich lass dich jetzt lieber allein mit deiner neuen Freundin."

Sirius schüttelte schnell Trelawney, die James aus ihren riesigen Brillengläsern begaffte, von seinem Arm. „Keine Sorge, sie ist nicht meine Freundin."

„Hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass sie deinem Geschmack entspricht."

„Du warst in meinem Traum!", rief Sybill plötzlich aufgebracht. „Oh, ja! Das warst du!"

„Was?" James schaute verwirrt von Sybill zu Sirius und zurück.

„Das ist Blödsinn, Sybill, warum solltest du von James träumen? Du hast ihn doch höchstens vom Sehen gekannt, weil du selbst in der Schule ständig in deiner Kristallkugel rumhockst!"

„Ach, die geht mit uns nach Hogwarts?", fragte James interessiert. „Ich erinnere mich dunkel... ist die nicht ein Jahr über uns?"

„Bist du Gryffindor-Sucher?", wollte Trelawney wissen.

„Ja."

„Siehst du, Sirius, siehst du! Genau wie in meinem Traum! Und noch heute wird er seine wahre Liebe finden!"

„Schon klar!", erwiderte James lachend. „Meine große Liebe, versteh schon..."

„James hat seine wahre Liebe schon gefunden!", warf Sirius ein.

„Halt die Klappe!"

Aber Trelawney hörte bereits nicht mehr zu, sondern starrte in eine beliebige Richtung, in die sie sich schließlich auch bewegte.

„Hör zu, James", begann Sirius und ignorierte Sybill. „Ich hab einen Brief von Remus bekommen, mit dem Erstentwurf der Karte."

„Die Karte?"James senkte die Stimme und nahm den Umschlag von Sirius entgegen. „Ist sie fertig?"

„Ein Erstentwurf nach unseren Blaupausen", murmelte Sirius, während James die Blätter aus dem Kuvert nahm und das unbeschriebene Blatt auffaltete. „Es gelten die üblichen Passwörter."

„Hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für sowas", meinte James und wollte die Papiere gerade wieder zurückgeben, als Sirius abgelenkt die Hand hob und in eine Seitengasse schaute.

„Warte kurz..."Sirius ging ein paar Schritte auf die Gasse zu. Es war eine dunklere Straße, in der wenige Leute herumgingen. „Was macht der denn hier?", murmelte er, denn sein Blick war auf eine zierliche Gestalt gefallen, die sich in nachtschwarzen Roben über das Pflaster in seine Richtung bewegte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als eine schnarrende Stimme Sirius dazu veranlasste, sich abrupt wieder umzuwenden.

„Ist das euer Insekt?", fragte die Stimme langsam und Sirius hätte sich nicht umdrehen müssen, um sie zu erkennen.

„Snivellus!", sagte James mit offensichtlich gespielter Euphorie. „Welch große Freude! Du hast mir zu meinem Glück noch gefehlt!"

„Genau so ist es!", rief Trelawney, die an Severus Snape klebte wie eine Klette. Doch schon im nächsten Moment hatte sie ihm einen kräftigen Schubs gegeben – kräftig genug, um ihn mit Schwung in James' Arme zu befördern.

Sirius, der sich schon auf das folgende Gemetzel freute, drehte sich noch einmal zu der schmalen Gasse um. Aber die zierliche Gestalt war verschwunden, also wandte er sich wieder den anderen zu und fragte sich, wer wohl zuerst schreien würde.

Zunächst schrie niemand. James lag zwischen Boden und Severus und schien vergessen zu haben, wie man atmet. Dafür lief Severus' Gesicht grün an.

Stille schien sich über die ganze Straße zu legen. Über ganz London. Über ganz England.

Dann durchbrach ein markerschütternder Schrei die Ruhe und läutete den Sturm ein.

Nachdem er minutenlang Luft geholt hatte, schrie James Severus etwas Unverständliches ins Gesicht. Es klang ein bisschen wie: „Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Ich glaube, er hat mich berührt! Hilfe! Igitt! Ich bin verseucht! Kontanimationsalarm! Desinfektionsmittel, Krankenwagen, schnell!"Er machte eine kurze Pause, um noch mal Luft zu holen. „Verdammt, Snivellus! Du bist taub!"

„Inzwischen ist er's wahrscheinlich, ja", meinte Sirius von der Seite.

„Geh endlich von mir runter!", schrie James.

Severus sprang so schnell und so weit weg wie möglich. Erstens war ihm das Ganze furchtbar unangenehm, zweitens war es einfach nur peinlich, drittens musste er einen schrecklichen Rachefeldzug planen. Und dabei dieses handlesende, teeblätterkauende Insekt in seine Rache miteinbeziehen.

Severus begann seinen Rachefeldzug, indem er den Brief aufhob, den James fallen gelassen hatte.

Sirius war gerade damit beschäftigt, James zu beruhigen, als er Mundungus aus dem Bücherladen kommen sah. Der arme Junge ging direkt auf Snape zu, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, aber Sirius hatte gerade keine Muse, sich um das Seelenheil von Dung zu kümmern.

Severus hatte den Brief mittlerweile überflogen und ein breites, hämisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Dann sah er auf, als sich ihm ein Mädchen... nein, ein Junge mit langen Haaren näherte.

„Hallo", sagte der Junge mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Severus antwortete nicht. Er redete nie mit Fremden, vor allem wenn sie aussahen wie Straßenkinder.

Mundungus' Blick fiel auf den Brief. „Oh... du bist doch nicht etwa Remus, oder?"

Einen Augenblick zögerte Severus, aber dann fasste er einen Entschluss und zwang sich zu einem netten Lächeln. „Ja. Der bin ich."

„Ich bin Mundungus. Sirius hat mich den Brief lesen lassen und ich schwöre, der Kerl ist so schwer von Begriff, er hat überhaupt nicht kapiert, was du von ihm willst! Er wird auch niemals drauf kommen, dass 'Miluji t' bedeutet 'Ich liebe dich'... wann willst du's ihm sagen?"

„Also, wenn ich wirklich Remus wäre, würde ich es wahrscheinlich nie sagen."

Mundungus brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis dieser Satz durch seine Hirnwindungen gewandert war. „Ups", sagte er, wandte sich ab und ging eilig in Sirius' Richtung, hoffend, dass er nicht gerade einem Feind die großartigste aller Waffen verschafft hatte.

Aber plötzlich veränderte sich die gesamte Atmosphäre in der Straße. Auf den ersten Blick hatte sich nichts verändert, doch trotzdem sahen alle fünf auf und hielten inne.

* * *

In einer dunklen Seitengasse der Diagon Alley hob Regulus plötzlich den Kopf. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, konnte aber zunächst nicht genau sagen, warum. Aber dann traf sein Blick den einer Person am oberen Ende der Gasse und Regulus zuckte zusammen. Sirius!

Unentschlossen schaute Regulus zu seinem Vater hinüber, der mit einem anderen Zauberer sprach. Doch dann, beinahe reflexartig, setzte sich der Junge in Bewegung, als der Blick seines Bruders herausfordernd wurde. Aber plötzlich, als Regulus gerade ein paar Schritte gegangen war, wandte sein Bruder sich um und verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld. Verwirrt blieb Regulus stehen. Er wollte sich gerade ebenfalls umdrehen, als etwas in der Diagon Alley seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich etwas zusammenbraute. Mehr Menschen liefen in Richtung Leaky Cauldron und Regulus schloss daraus, dass sie vor etwas flohen, dass in der Nähe von Gringotts stattfand. Neugierig setzte sich Regulus wieder in Bewegung, als er die Stimme seines Vaters hinter sich hörte.

„Regulus. Bleib hier."

„Da passiert etwas in Diagon Alley, Vater", sagte der Junge, ging aber zu seinem Vater zurück.

„Natürlich passiert etwas. Aber das geht uns nichts an."

„Warum? Sirius ist da oben", sagte Regulus und biss sich dafür beinahe auf die Zunge. Sich um Sirius Sorgen zu machen war nicht gerade angebracht.

Die schwarzen Augenbrauen seines Vaters zogen sich gefährlich zusammen. „Sirius hat noch weniger mit uns zu tun als diese ganze Straße."Er drehte sich um und ging mit zügigen Schritten von der Einmündung in die Diagon Alley weg. „Und jetzt komm. Du wirst nicht dort oben sein wollen, wenn der Dunkle Lord sich holt, was er haben will."

* * *

Danke für die Review, liebste Arwen! Da kommen schon noch mehr Anspielungen... und nicht nur auf Personen... darauf freuen wir uns am meisten. 


	6. The Great Diagon Alley Cursing

Story: Such a Clever Masquerade

Kapitel 6: The Great Diagon Alley Cursing

Autor: ky-lin feat. Chantal

Datum: 25. August 2004

Danksagungen: An unsere Reviewer, die wo wir rabengeil lieb haben tun!

Credits: Dass die Charaktere und Settings nicht uns gehören, müssen wir hier ja nicht erwähnen, wer käme schon auf die Idee, dass wir JKR sein könnten? Alle unbekannten Settings und Zeugs gehören uns. Manches ist verzerrt und ausgeschmückt und alle Charaktere wurden von uns persönlich fehlinterpretiert. Wir spielen hier nur und verdienen kein Geld.

_

* * *

Diagon Alley; Ende August 1975_

**VI. The Great Diagon Alley Cursing **

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, in der Luft lag Unruhe und Anspannung. Dann schrie jemand am vorderen Ende der Diagon Alley auf und immer mehr Leute steuerten auf den Leaky Cauldron zu.

„Oh nein!", rief James plötzlich. „Sieht aus, als würden meine Eltern da vorn für jede Menge Aufruhr sorgen! Und ich steh hier rum, mit dem Geschenk in der Hand! Jede Wette, dass meine Mutter meinem Vater grade Hundert Flüche aufhalst! Also", er klopfte Sirius flüchtig auf den Rücken, „wir sehn uns im Hogwarts Express!"Dann lief er, dem Menschenstrom folgend, die Diagon Alley rauf.

Sirius sah sich um. Wo war eigentlich Remus' Brief? Sein Blick wanderte zögernd in Severus' Richtung. Er wollte nicht sehen, was er ahnte, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er musste sich Severus' grinsendes Gesicht antun.

Vor Wut bebend trat Sirius einen Schritt vor.

„Na?", schnarrte Severus und hob den Brief an. „War dir das etwa wichtig?" Mit diesen Worten riss er das Papier in mehrere Teile und warf diese in den Straßenstaub.

„Du..." Sirius fehlten die Worte (und das war schon sehr selten!) und er brachte es nicht mal fertig, auf Snape loszugehen. Stattdessen warf er sich auf die Knie, um seinen Brief zu retten. Er wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass Remus' sauer auf in war, denn wenn Remus einmal säuerlich wurde, hatte niemand mehr was zu lachen.

Mundungus schaute unterdessen von einem zum anderen und dachte sich: 'Ich glaube, ich sage Sirius nicht, dass ich mich mit so ausschweifender Nettigkeit mit seinem Erzfeind unterhalten habe.'

„Was würde deine Familie nur sagen, wenn sie sehen könnten, dass du dich für ein Halbblut in den Staub wirfst?"Severus fand es anscheinend sehr amüsant, wenn Sirius vor ihm am Boden herumkroch.

„Hey", sagte Trelawney plötzlich vorsichtig und sah sich um. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit damit verbracht, einen Snape-liebt-Potter-Plan auszuhecken und gerade, als sie in die Realität zurückkehrte, spürte sie, dass etwas einfach nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Und das war nicht nur die Beziehung zwischen Snape und Potter. „Hey", begann sie erneut und tippte zaghaft auf Mundungus' Schulter. „Ich glaube, wir sollten vielleicht... äh... von hier verschwinden..."

„Was?" Mundungus sah geistesabwesend auf. Mittlerweile stürmten die Leute nur noch in Richtung Leaky Cauldron an ihnen vorbei und jemand rief: „Todesser!"

Mundungus zuckte zusammen und packte Sirius, welcher gerade die Brieffetzen einsteckte, am Arm. „Steh endlich auf, oder willst du überrannt werden?"

„Wo ist Snivellus?", rief Sirius wütend.

Aber Snape war verschwunden, vermutlich mit dem Menschenstrom die Straße nach oben.

Mundungus war inzwischen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung losgelaufen und zerrte sowohl Sirius als auch Trelawney hinter sich hier. Er besaß eine beeindruckende Zugkraft.

„Wo rennen wir denn hin?", fragte Trelawney mit Interesse.

„Nachhause", antwortete Mundungus, gegen die Menschenmasse ankämpfend.

„Warum folgen wir nicht einfach den Leuten zum Ausgang?", rief ihm Trelawney zu.

„Weil wir dort unten erdrückt werden würden", keuchte Sirius. „Hast du gesehen, wie viele Leute dort hinstürmen? Der Durchgang ist viel zu schmal. Hoffentlich ist James schon draußen..."

Von vorne kam der Krach von Explosionen und zerstörerischen Flüchen.

„Was ist da eigentlich los?", rief Sirius und sah sich zu Trelawney um. „Du bist doch Hellseherin!"

„Also", antwortete sie wissend, „es handelt sich vermutlich nicht um einen Ehestreit."

Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf und beschloss, etwas dagegen zu tun, dass sie zu dritt ins Verderben rannten. „Mundungus!", rief er und stemmte die Füße in den Boden. „Bleib stehen!"

Der andere Junge musste anhalten und drehte sich gereizt zu Sirius um.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir direkt auf den Kampfherd zu laufen? Wir sollten uns lieber in eine Seitengasse zurückziehen!"

„Knockturn Alley _ist_ eine Seitengasse!", beharrte Mundungus.

„Ich glaub, da ist irgendwas bei Gringott's los", meinte Trelawney, die sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt hatte.

„Siehst du?!", rief Sirius aufgebracht. „Wenn wir zur Knockturn Alley laufen, müssen wir direkt vor Gringott's abbiegen. Und da vorn sind angeblich _Todesser_! Da könnten wir genauso gut in Azkaban Urlaub machen!"

„Wir könnten uns auf die Straße legen und warten bis alles vorbei ist", schlug Trelawney vor.

„Also, ich gehe keinen Schritt weiter", sagte Sirius bestimmt. „Zumindest nicht in diese Richtung."

„Aber", begann Mundungus, doch er beendete den Satz nicht mit sinnvollen Worten, sondern mit einem panischen Schrei.

Sirius war überrascht darüber, dass Mundungus ihn plötzlich ankreischte. Doch dann sah er die Hand auf dessen Schulter, die Dung ziemlich grob herumdrehte.

„Mein Gott, du quietscht wie ein Mädchen!", sagte der Mann, dem die Hand gehörte. „Und sowas ist mein Sohn... deine Mutter verhätschelt dich wahrscheinlich wieder maßlos."

„Dad?" Mundungus sah mit einer Mischung aus Schrecken und Erleichterung zu dem Mann auf. „Was machst du hier?"

Sirius' Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden hin und her und verglich die beiden miteinander. Es handelte sich offensichtlich um Mundungus' Vater, denn er war ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Bis auf die unterschiedlichen Nasenformen und die Haare, die bei Dungs Vater noch ein Stück länger waren und hoffnungslos verfilzt. Und obwohl Sirius seit fast zwei Wochen im _La Vedriera Vieja_ wohnte, war ihm Mundungus' Vater nie begegnet.

In Sirius Kopf entstand mittlerweile folgender Gedankensprung: 'Dung. Knockturn Alley. Dungs Vater = Todesser?' Wobei sich Sirius nicht sicher war, ob diese Schlussfolgerung von Vorteil war oder nicht.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich seit Ewigkeiten bei der _Knockturn Defence Squad_ bin", sagte Mr. Fletcher gereizt.

„Du willst dich doch nicht etwa da einmischen", fragte Mundungus und gestikulierte in Richtung Zaubererbank.

„Wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, was?", antwortete er gehetzt. „Und du gehst jetzt sofort nachhause! Wer weiß, was in der Diagon Alley heute noch alles passiert, in der Knockturn Alley bist du am sichersten. Sag deiner Mutter, ich hab deinen Hausarrest für die nächsten paar Stunden aufgehoben."Er wollte gerade weitergehen, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um: „Und halt dich am Rand! Und halt so weit Abstand von Gringott's wie du kannst." Damit verschwand er in die Menschenmenge.

Die drei schauten ihm verwirrt hinterher, nur Mundungus wirkte für einen Augenblick besorgt, bevor er sich wieder Sirius' Ärmel schnappte und daran zog. „Du hast's gehört wo wir hin müssen. Beeilen wir uns!"

„Okay, okay!"Sirius versuchte, sich zum Straßenrand durchzukämpfen, aber sowohl die vielen Menschen, als auch Mundungus, der blind geradeaus zog, machten dieses Unterfangen geradezu unmöglich.

Die Kampfgeräusche wurden lauter, gleichzeitig wurde die Menschenmasse immer dünner und vorne, wo sich das schneeweiße Bankgebäude erhob, herrschte ein Gewirr aus Todessern, Auroren und anderen Zauberern, die wild und teilweise völlig orientierungslos mit Flüchen um sich warfen.

„Was_ ist_ da eigentlich los?", fragte sich Sirius, als plötzlich etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte: Vor Gringotts, über der Straße und den Menschen, schwebte ein giftgrüner, furchteinflößender Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand.

„Hey, ist das das Dunkle Mal?", fragte Trelawney, die auch das Zeichen in der Luft entdeckt hatte.

Sirius beachtete Sybill nicht, dafür hatte er wirklich keinen Nerv mehr. Nicht heute. Dieser Tag war das Schlimmste, was ihm in seinem nicht gerade vom Glück verfolgten Leben bisher passiert war. Er kam sich vor wie eine Zielscheibe, als er da mitten auf der Straße stand, vor ihm das Dunkle Mal.

Mundungus wirkte ebenso besorgt. Er schien unbewusst nicht auf den Straßenrand zuzusteuern, sondern auf den Kern des Chaos' um nach seinem Vater Ausschau zu halten.

Ein Lichtblitz ließ alle in der Straße für eine Sekunde erblinden, gleichzeitig erschütterte eine gigantische Explosion die Straße und das Bersten von Gestein rollte wie Donner die Hauswände entlang, die rissig wurden und begannen, sich zu verschieben.

Sirius fühlte sich an ein Erdbeben erinnert, aber es war mehr als das. Die Häuser wurden nach außen gedrückt und von Gesteinsbrocken getroffen, die der Boden auszuspucken schien.

Unter dem Bröckeln und den Schreien machte sich ein weiteres Geräusch breit: eine Art Reißen, aber nicht von Stoff, sondern von Gestein. Ein Knacken, dass sich auf sie zu zu bewegen schien.

Sirius sah auf, sah den Straßenboden in sich zusammenfallen und Leute in diesem riesigen Grab verschwinden. Irgendetwas in seinem Kopf schrie, dass er sich sofort an den Straßenrand bewegen musste, aber er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Die Straße unter seinen Füßen riss auf, er verlor das Gleichgewicht und spürte noch, wie sich Mundungus Halt suchend an ihn klammerte, während Trelawney sich an seinem Hals festhielt und ihn würgte.

Doch es war ohnehin egal, ob sie ihn jetzt erwürgte oder nicht, denn er bekam nur noch mit, wie er auf dem Boden aufschlug und ein brennender Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper schoss. Aber dann war kein Boden mehr da. Sirius hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.

* * *

Das erste, was Mundungus bemerkte, war, dass er noch lebte. Das zweite war, dass sein Kopf auf etwas Weichem lag, das seinen Sturz zuverlässig abgefangen hatte.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und versuchte zu erfühlen, ob alle seine Knochen noch heil waren. Als er sich sicher war, dass es ihm einigermaßen gut ging, wandte er sich um, um zu sehen, auf was er gelandet war. Es war Sirius, der entweder tot oder bewusstlos war.

Behutsam stupste er Sirius an und redete sich ein, dass er ganz sicher nicht tot war. Niemand konnte so empfindlich sein... vor allem nicht jemand, der Ernestos Abhärtungsversuche ohne Nervenzusammenbruch und ähnliche psychische Probleme ausgehalten hatte.

Sirius verzog das Gesicht, als Mundungus ihn etwas gröber anstieß, wachte aber nicht auf.

Nachdem so sicher gestellt war, dass Sirius noch lebte, hatte Mundungus Zeit, sich die Umgebung anzusehen. Er saß mitten in einem eingestürzten, unterirdischen Gang, aber auf beiden Seiten waren die Wände nur noch lose Gesteinshaufen. Auf seiner linken Seite fehlte sogar die komplette Mauer und das Zimmer dahinter war ein gähnender Abgrund. Dennoch war ihm klar, wo er sich befand: Das unterirdische Labyrinth an Kammern, Tresoren und Verliesen, das die Gringott's-Kobolde unterhielten.

Ein Lichtblitz aus diesem Abgrund ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Zwei Todesser flogen auf ihren Besen in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit nach oben, auf den freien Himmel zu. Einer von ihnen hielt ein großes weißes Stück zusammengefalteter Tapete in der Hand.

Beinahe gleichzeitig schoss von oben herab ein Auror auf sie zu und schickte ihnen einen Fluch entgegen, dem sie geschickt auswichen. Nur ein Teil von der Tapete wurde abgerissen und segelte nach unten. Die Todesser flohen, der Auror hinterher.

Die Kampfgeräusche waren dumpf hier unten, aber ein viel bedrohlicherer Ton erklang dafür umso lauter.

Mundungus sah sich nach der Quelle um. Sie war nur einen knappen Meter von ihm entfernt, wo sich das Loch, aus dem die Todesser gekommen waren, langsam aber sicher verbreitete. Alarmiert sah Dung sich um, aber der einzige Ausweg der ihm einfiel, war, sich in das gegenüberliegende Verlies zu retten.

Er packte den Ohnmächtigen unter den Armen und schleifte ihn über die Gesteinsbrocken hinweg. Sirius stöhnte gequält auf, aber Mundungus ignorierte ihn und ließ ihn auf einen Stapel Mäntel fallen, mit denen das Verlies vollgestopft war. Von dem, wenn auch weichen, Aufprall wachte Sirius auf.

Das Erste was er sah, waren Mäntel, unzählige von Mänteln, und Mundungus, der gerade dabei war, sie zu stehlen.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Sirius benommen und setzte sich auf.

„Bleib ruhig liegen", sagte Mundungus statt einer Antwort. Er probierte gerade einen knallroten Trenchcoat an, den Sirius allerdings nur verschwommen wahrnahm. „Wir müssen sowieso warten, bis jemand kommt und uns hier rausholt."

Sirius wollte sich hoch stemmen, wobei er ein Blatt Papier unter seiner Hand spürte. Es war ein Teil von Remus' Brief, darum steckte er es schnell in seine Tasche und sah sich um, ob er noch mehr Brieffetzen verloren hatte. Er fand noch zwei weitere, jedoch verschwamm seine Sicht immer mehr, je stärker er den Kopf drehte und der letzte Papierfetzen war für ihn nur noch ein unumrissener weißer Fleck.

„Was krabbelst du denn da rum?", fragte Mundungus, der gerade voll mit den Knöpfen seines neuen Mantels beschäftigt war. „Leg dich sofort wieder hin! Sonst wird dir noch schlecht."

„Ja, ja", murmelte Sirius und sah sich um. „Wo ist eigentlich Sybill?"

„Ich sitze doch eh neben dir!", sagte Trelawney laut und deutlich zu seiner linken Seite.

Sirius erschrak. Dann sah er sich um. Dann rieb er sich die Augen und sah sich noch mal um. Er erschrak noch mehr, als Mundungus mit einem Schreikrampf ca. 140 Dezibel erreichte und somit alle Kampfgeräusche, die noch zu vernehmen waren, übertönte.

„Eine Hand! Eine Haand!", schrie Mundungus. „Oh mein Gott, sie haben ihr die Hand abgehackt!"

Die Hand, die eben noch neben Sirius auf dem Mantelstapel gelegen hatte, bewegte sich nach oben, als ob sich jemand die Ohren zuhalten würde.

Sirius rutschte sofort von der Hand weg und starrte panisch auf deren Bewegungen. Dann aber bemerkte er, wie auch ein Stück Unterarm an der Hand sichtbar wurde, so als würde eine Art unsichtbarer Stoff daran herunterrutschten. Plötzlich begriff er, dass es sich nicht um eine abgehackte Hand handelte, sondern um jemanden, der einen Mantel oder Umhang trug, der ihn unsichtbar machte.

Mundungus' Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatte er das noch nicht erkannt.

Langsam streckte Sirius die Hand aus. Er erfühlte einen gleitenden Stoff, griff zu und zog ihn an sich. Trelawney tauchte wieder auf, ihre Hände fest an ihren Armen.

„Ach, ein Unsichtbarkeitsmantel!", rief Mundungus. Dieses Mal war sein Aha-Effekt zum Glück nicht ganz so laut wie das letzte Mal. Vielleicht hatten sich die anderen inzwischen aber auch nur daran gewöhnt.

„Was?", fragte Trelawney verwirrt. „Ein Unsichtbarkeitsmantel? Mir war so kalt, drum hab ich mir einfach einen dieser Mäntel geliehen." Sie wickelte sich so in den Mantel ein, dass nur noch ihr Kopf zu sehen war.

Der Anblick war gewöhnungsbedürftig. Mundungus und Sirius wandten sich instinktiv ab.

„Hey!", rief plötzlich jemand von draußen. „Ich glaub, hier ist noch jemand!"Ein Junge steckte seinen Kopf durch die Öffnung in der Mauer. Sirius erkannte den Jungen mit der Zeitung, den er am frühen Nachmittag umgerannt hatte.

Ein Mädchen tauchte ebenfalls auf und sah sich um. „Die Verletzung sieht aber schlimm aus", sagte sie, als ihr Blick auf Trelawneys freischwebenden Kopf fiel. „Brauchst du ein Heftpflaster?"

„Nein, das ist nur ihr Mantel", antwortete Mundungus, der bereits die Besen gesehen hatte, die die anderen beiden bei sich trugen.

„Wir haben die Besen in einem anderen Bankverlies gefunden und suchen jetzt ein Loch, durch das wir rausfliegen können", erklärte das Mädchen. „Wir können euch mitnehmen. Ich bin übrigens Merle. Das ist Leon."

Der Junge nickte und fuhr fort: „Wir brauchen einen Zufluchtsort dort oben. Es ist noch nicht vorbei und wir haben keine Ahnung, was eigentlich passiert ist. Und wer weiß, ob hier unten nicht noch etwas einstürzt."

„Wir können zu mir nach hause", schlug Mundungus vor. „Das ist ganz in der Nähe und nicht direkt an der Diagon Alley. Dort wären wir in Sicherheit."

Damit waren alle einverstanden und sie verteilten sich auf die drei Besen (Merle hatte geistesgegenwärtig einen Ersatzbesen mitgenommen) um nach oben zu fliegen.

Sie kamen jedoch nicht weiter als zur Ecke Knockturn Alley / Diagon Alley, wo ein Trupp Auroren postiert war, der anscheinend die Knockturn Alley abgesperrt hatte.

„Halt, wartet!", sagte einer der Auroren. „Seid ihr verletzt? Nein? Sind noch mehrere da unten? Ihr seid die ersten, die da wieder raufgekommen sind."

„Nein", antwortete Sirius, der sich sowohl an Mundungus als auch an Trelawney abstützen musste um auf den Beinen zu bleiben. „Wir haben niemanden mehr gesehen. Wir wollen nur durch in die Knockturn Alley."

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir Junge?", fragte der Auror besorgt. „Siehst verdammt blass aus... und in die Knockturn Alley könnt ihr nicht durch, die ist abgesperrt. Wegen den Angreifern ist der ganze Platz vor Gringott's samt Diagon Alley abgesperrt."

„Wir bringen euch hier raus", sagte eine Aurorin von der Seite. „Und dich bringen wir nach St. Mungo's, Junge."

„Warten Sie!", warf Mundungus ein. „Haben Sie etwas von meinem Vater gehört? Er hat hier mitgekämpft."

„Wie heißt dein Vater denn?"

„Duscath Fletcher. Er ist bei der KSD."

„Nichts gehört", antwortete die Aurorin schulterzuckend. „Wir wissen leider gar nicht, was los ist oder ob wir Verluste haben."

Mundungus nickte benommen. „Ich muss in die Knockturn Alley. Ich wohne da. Hören Sie, ich will sehen, ob mein Vater dort ist!"

Der Auror sah fragend einen anderen an. Dann nickte er. „Okay. Du kannst durch."

Mundungus wollte sich von Sirius lösen, aber dieser ließ nicht los. „Warte. Ich komme mit. Ich wohne auch dort."

„Aber du gehörst in ein Krankenhaus..."

Sirius winkte ab und folgte Mundungus schwerfällig. „Es geht mir gut. Ich muss mich nur hinlegen..."

„Lass dir helfen", murmelte Mundungus und legte sich Sirius' Arm um seine Schultern.

* * *

Danke für die Reviews!

Arwen - Oh, natürlich geht die Geschichte noch länger weiter (schließlich liegt noch ein ganzes Hogwarts-Schuljahr vor uns, nicht wahr?). Lustig bleibt es auch, obwohl das nächste Kapitel in Folge der aktuellen Katastrophen etwas an Tragik gewinnt. Aber es wird alles gut!

* * *


End file.
